Nanatsu Doubutsu
by TailedFoxx
Summary: Nanatsu in three sentances: Seven children with no mother and something inside them each. There are evil, evil cliffhangers but worth it I think. And nobody knows where it goes. It's Furuba roulette! R&R please!
1. A Promise In Death

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter One: A Promise In Death**

**A/N:** Let me describe how the scenes are (or should be): funny, funny, funny, sad. This is just background. I'm sorry the dream is so sad. Well, actually it's not a dream; Kyo just sees it that way. I can't believe I typed that! But I had to, or else it wouldn't have made any sense. This story is humor though; it's just this ending that's sad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba. Natsuki Takaya owns Furuba. Not me.

**Claimer:** I do own the little kids though. So ha! If you want to use them, ask me, because I do check every single Furuba story. Don't believe me? I've done it before but with Digimon. And that had four seasons! Ask my friend if you don't believe me. I have done it. And I will check every story, no matter what category. Take that. I'm on to you...MINE!!!!!!!!!

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

"Sohma-kun, I'm so sorry!" a brown haired girl said...to a rat.

"It's okay Tohru." Said the _rat!_ Really, it talked! And it had _purple eyes!_

"Tohru-kun? Yuki-kun? I heard a noise and-oh." A black-haired man walked into the room and stopped as he saw the rat.

"It's okay Shigure. We're fine." The rat said with a sigh.

"Sohma-kun, I really am sorry about-"

POOF!!!

"EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!"

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

An orange haired boy was lying on his bed, his back against the pillows, reading a book when-

"EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!"

His red-orange eyes glanced down at the floor as shuffling was heard from below before he continued his reading. He turned the page and picked up the phone as it rang beside him.

"Hello?"

"Is Tohru there?" a female voice asked.

"She's screaming at the moment. Want me to take a message, Uotani?"

"She's _what_?"

"EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!"

"Screaming." He turned the page again, his gaze never leaving the book.

"Well, can you get her?"

"Hang on."

He marked his page and put the book on his bed before walking down the stairs, phone in hand. He entered the living room and saw Tohru turning her back and blushing as a boy with white hair stood behind her...naked.

"Haru put some clothes on!" Shigure yelled, adjusting his kimono.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on over there?!" Uotani screamed from the other line.

"Here they are." Said a stormy-grey haired boy. He handed Haru his clothes as he buttoned up his own shirt. "Next time warn us if you decide to come over."

"What's going on?! Kyo?!" Uotani screamed.

"Tohru! Phone." He handed the phone to her before returning to his room, acting as if this happened everyday; which wasn't too far from the truth.

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Momma! Momma, Ookami's being mean!" said a young girl. She was around the age of six and had ice blue eyes. Her wavy titanium-silver hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon and wore a black dress. She tugged lightly on her mother's dress as she made some dough on the countertop.

"I am not, Kitsu!" a young boy stood in the doorway. He wore a grey shirt and matching shorts. His short black hair was messy and his crimson eyes glared at the girl. "You stole my toy!"

"_You_ stole _mine_ first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not times a hundred!"

"Did too times a thousand!"

"Did not times two-thousand!"

"Did too times four-thousand!"

"Enough!" their mother wiped her hands on her apron and squatted down to their height. "Forget about the toys and just go play outside with your brother and sisters."

"Okay." The two pouted. The girl poked her brother in the arm and said, "You're it!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two ran outside, still arguing as their mother sighed heavily. She turned back to the dough and began adding small bits of chocolate. She took a knife and began cutting more chocolate from a large block when the knife slipped and cut her hand.

"Sonova--kaypedra!" she motioned to the block with her hand and it began to crack. It turned into small pieces and worked itself into the dough. She bandaged her hand and glared at the dough. It formed into many discs and turned a light golden brown.

She was about to put the cookies onto a large plate when a small girl ran into the kitchen out of breath. She was around seven and had shoulder-length ginger hair. Her green eyes were full of worry and her blue dress was covered in mud.

"Momma! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Sakana."

"But your hand-"

"It's nothing." She grabbed the plate and held it so Sakana could reach. "Cookie?" the little girl took one but still looked worried.

"What happened to your dress?"

"Uhh..."

"Eee! We said no throwing mud at the face!" came a young girl's voice.

Sakana smiled sheepishly at her mother as she walked out of the kitchen. She opened the paper door leading to the backyard and saw six young children running around, throwing mud at each other and laughing. Sakana quickly ran in and began refereeing. They had apparently formed teams amongst themselves since a border of sticks and leaves had been made across the middle of the yard.

On one team, there were two five-year-old girls and a six-year-old boy. The boy had short ocean blue hair and arms covered to the elbow in mud; his name was Kame. One girl named Usagi had light pink hair and the whole front of her dress was covered, though not the back. The other, Neko, had russet hair and her cheek had been splattered with mud.

On the other team was a six-year-old girl with honey-brown hair and her red dress was speckled with mud; she had somehow been able to avoid almost all of the shots thrown at her; her name was Tora. Kitsu's face was dotted with mud and her dress was torn in places. Ookami had shown no mercy when throwing mud-balls, though his clothes were torn as well.

"Kame! Kitsu! Neko! Ookami! Sakana! Tora! Usagi! Cookies!!"

The children smiled and ran to their mother. They all walked inside, except for Ookami. He was looking through the trees that surrounded the yard. He shrugged and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

A man steeped out from the shadows of the trees. He wore a black cloak, though the hood did not shade the cruel smile he now wore. He brought his hand to his waist and patted the hilt of a long sword that would soon take a life.

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

Kyo was still in his bed with the light on, no longer able to read. The whole house was quite since everyone else had gone to sleep already. He had one arm over his eyes holding the book, and the other reaching blindly for the alarm clock. He finally grabbed it and looked at the time.

"Shit. Five thirty-seven." He put the alarm clock back with his arm still covering his eyes. Without realizing it, he fell asleep.

_Screaming. He could hear children screaming. The sound of a sword cut through the air as the children screamed for their mother. He opened his eyes to see a woman, bleeding at an accelerating rate on the floor, as a man stood above her, sword in hand, wearing a pitch black cloak. Three more men stood behind him, holding two children each in their arms. They struggled to get free and defend their mother, and couldn't have been more than seven._

_The woman slowly got to her hands and knees as the man raised the sword. The woman reached out to her children and spoke a single word. The men holding them back were set aflame and fell to the floor as ash. The children ran to her. She spoke another word as the blade came down. The children disappeared and Kyo turned away as the woman was struck again. He heard her speak to him, asking to protect her children._

_Kyo agreed and was torn away from the scene as the man swung the blade towards her neck. He heard her scream as he was shrouded in darkness. He could now hear crying, it seemed so close. The memory of what happened ran through his mind over and over. He remembered his promise to the dying mother, and wondered how he could keep that promise. The crying grew louder within the darkness, and he could voices of his family. And he realized, he was no longer dreaming._

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N:** So sad...I will get a bit funnier later on though. Please review! I'd like to know what you think. crosses fingers Please let it be good, please let it be good, please let it be good...

I'll update as soon as I can! It's just that I'm juggling like, four other stories here. Review please! I'd really appreciate it! If you're wondering about the death scene, I had no clue that would happen! I never know what I'm going to do in my stories, and I was especially clueless on this one. I hoped you still liked it though!


	2. The Hunt Prevails

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Two: The Hunt Prevails**

**A/N:** Uploading Original back. Almost nothing changed.

**Review Responses: **

**_Kodomo:_** Thank you so much! And yes, I do believe you spelt that right. Well, I'm hurrying! Hungry, but hurrying! Yay! Moola for you! throws story-money at Kodomo Yay! Thank-you so much! Thank-you! Ah, crap...I'm acting like Tohru. goes off to bang head on wall

**_AshleyPorter: _**Not sure if I spelled it right...but here it is! Glad you liked it!

**_Usa-chan:_** Yay! Glad you liked it too! Whee!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba, dammit. Natsuki Takaya owns it. My aunts a lawyer so you can't sue me! Bwuahaha!

**Claimer: **I do own the chibi people and what they can do and the words that are spoken.

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

"Kyo! Kyo are you alright! Open the door!"

Kyo slowly opened his eyes and heard the crying. He slowly sat up and as he looked around, he saw seven little children crying. When they noticed he was looking at them, they pushed themselves against the wall. Kyo recognized them immediately.

"Kyo!"

The door was thrown open, even thought it was locked, and Shigure ran in with Yuki and Tohru behind him.

"Kyo-kun...are you okay?"

"Huh?" he then noticed how much his arm hurt. He looked at it, and saw the skin shine in the light from the hallway from burns. He winced as he gingerly touched it, and then ignored it completely as he walked over to the children.

Neko and Usagi were being blocked by the other children, as Kitsu and Ookami were ready to lunge at him, fangs bared. Kyo knelt in front of them and looked at each of them and saw pain and fear in their eyes.

"I promised your...I promised I'd take care of you." Kyo said.

Shigure and the others stared at them, completely confused. Kitsu walked up to him, then after a pause, she held his hand.

"I trust you." She said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

The next morning, Kyo explained why the children were there as they slept. Tohru cried in the middle of his explanation, saying she knew how they felt.

"It's okay Honda-san." Yuki said calmly, though sorrow was in his eyes.

"I'll have to talk to Akito about this of course." Shigure said.

"Go ahead. I don't give a damn what he says. I promised I'd take care of them and I will. Akito can go to hell if he doesn't like it...where he belongs."

"Kyo, what-"

"Kyo-san...?"

They turned to see Sakana in the doorway. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily as she leaned against the doorframe. Tora was standing next to her. She walked forward, and plopped onto Yuki's lap, while Sakana sat next to Kyo.

"What is it, Sa-chan?" Kyo asked.

"We couldn't sleep. Kitsu couldn't either, but she's still upstairs." Tora said drowsily. Sakana looked up at Kyo.

"You're going to take care of us." It wasn't a question. "You don't care about what the other people think."

"She can...read...emotions..." Tora managed to say, right before she fell asleep in Yuki's lap. Sakana fell asleep as well shortly after.

"They're so cute..." Tohru said.

"What did she mean...when she said Sa-chan can 'read emotions'?" Shigure asked.

A scream from Kyo's room startled all of them, and Tora and Sakana woke up. They saw Kitsu run out of the room, one of Kyo's shoes in her hand, and chase a spider down the stairs. The spider headed fro the dining room where they all sat. Tora and Sakana screamed and ran behind Shigure, who was farthest from the spider.

Kitsu chased the spider, a murderous look on her face. The spider's legs were a light tan while its body was a dark-dark red. Its pincers had green tips and it was at least six inches tall. She jumped on the spider, holding down, and was nearly thrown off as the spider struggled.

"DIE YOU STUPID _JERK!_" Kitsu pounded its head with the shoe, but with no effect. "I'LL SHOW _YOU_ TO BITE MY SISTER!" Kitsu jumped off and kicked it ten-feet away as Tohru screamed. The spider let out a small screech as it flew and hit the wall. Kitsu threw the shoe at it and jumped on the counter as it ran at her.

She grabbed a steak knife and held it ready. As the spider ran beneath her, she pounced on it and Tohru screamed again. The knife now stuck out of the spider's body and was still squirming to get free. Ookami ran down the stairs, a ball of pure energy in his hand.

"Kitsu!" she looked behind her and immediately jumped out of the way. Ookami threw the energy at the spider and on contact, it was set ablaze. Ashes floated to the ground in the spider's place, the knife still stabbed into the floor.

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

That afternoon, after everyone had gotten over the whole spider episode, they sat down to lunch. The children ate hurriedly and asked if they could play outside. Shigure gave them permission and they ran outside, evil smirks on their faces.

"I don't trust them." Yuki said as he finished.

"Come on Yuki-kun, they're kinda cute and-"

"That's not what I meant Shigure. I mean I don't trust seven kids out there alone when we live on a _hill_."

A pause followed his words.

"Didn't it...rain...last night?" Tohru asked. They looked at each other, and then ran outside. They opened the door to see Neko, Usagi, and Kame on one side, and Kitsu, Tora, and Ookami on the other. They had laid a line of leaves down the middle of the yard with Sakana standing on the far end. Usagi and Tora stood across from each other on the sides of the yard as Kame, Neko, Kitsu, and Ookami seemed to be kicking around a pillow.

Ookami had just kicked the pillow past Usagi into a gap between two trees. Sakana whistled loudly as she raised her left hand, indicating that Ookami's team had scored.

"Are they playing...soccer?" Tohru asked wide-eyed.

"Looks like it." Kyo said. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the pillars, watching the game. The doorbell rang and Shigure went to answer it. Tohru left as well to clean the neglected dishes.

Yuki and Kyo watched as the two teams scored three points each. They were short, but they were fast as hell.

"Kyo-kun! Some one here to see you!" Shigure called. "You too Yuki-kun!"

"Tie!" Sakana finally declared as the two left. The six children collapsed onto the ground, panting. "We're gonna have to switch people around soon."

"Maybe later we can get Kyo-san and Yuki-san to play—EEEEEK!" Neko was cut off as Kyo came flying through the paper door. A dark-brown haired girl jumped after him, a deadly look in her eyes. She grabbed Kyo by the shirt collar and began hitting him non-stop.

"_GET HER!_"

The children lunged forward and Kitsu and Neko jumped on top of the girl and started biting her as the rest dragged Kyo to safety. Shigure, a tall black haired man, a small blonde boy, and Yuki stepped outside and sweat-dropped as they saw all seven children taking the girl down.

"Whoa! Stop it! _Hey_!" the children ignored Shigure and continued attacking. **"STOP RIGHT NOW!"**

The children immediately stopped and stared at Shigure.

"Why are you attacking Kagura-kun?" he asked them.

"It hurt Kyon-san." Kitsu said.

"'_It'_?" the tall man said.

"Yeah. That thing." Kitsu pointed at the now bruised, scratched, bitten, and unconscious girl.

"Where's Kyo-kun?" the blonde boy asked. They scattered into the woods and brought back Kyo, who was in a little better shape than Kagura. "Why did you attack Kagura though?"

"**NOBODY HURTS KYO-SAN! _NOBODY!_"** the children roared.

They got Kagura inside and sat in the living room. Kagura woke up, and the tall man checked her wounds. He would have checked Kyo as well, if the children had _let_ him.

"Who are you?" Kitsu asked the tall man, pulling on his pant leg.

"Hatori Sohma."

Kitsu looked at him hard for a moment, then-

"Would you mind getting off my leg?" Hatori asked in a flat tone.

"Yes I would." Kitsu said, smiling as she hugged Hatori's leg.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked the blonde haired boy.

"I'm Momiji Sohma!" he said with a smile. "And you?"

"Usagi! That's my sister Neko, my other sister Sakana, my other sister Tora, and my other sister Kitsu, my brother Ookami, and my other brother Kame!" she said smiling. Momiji stared, along with Yuki and Shigure.

"You're all related?" Tohru asked as she came into the room.

"Yep!" Usagi replied happily.

Sakana was currently chasing Neko and Tora while Kame was sitting next to Kyo with his eyes closed.

"Get off, Kitsu!"

"Stop it, Ookami!"

"Then get off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'll hit you!"

"I'll hit you harder!"

"I'll hit you hardest!"

"I'll hit you harderest!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Kitsu jumped off of Hatori's leg and tackled Ookami. They both rolled on the floor, kicking, punching, biting, pulling, and choking each other as they went. As they rolled past him, Shigure grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them apart.

"There will be no more fighting in this house. Well, at least until we get the door fixed."

"He started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Enough already! Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Shigure asked.

"Not really."

"Ha! I healed Kyo!" Kame suddenly said. They turned to see Kyo, with no bruises or cuts, and Kame doing a victory dance. Sakana had run out of energy and fell to the ground. Neko and Tora sat by her, just out of arm's reach.

"You wouldn't even _have_ to if _porkchop_ over there hadn't hurt him." Neko pointed out.

"Porkchop?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah. Since she's a pig." Neko said.

"Boar." Sakana corrected tiredly.

"Whatever."

"How did you know?" Kagura asked.

"Know what?"

"You mean you _don't_ know about the curse?" Shigure asked.

"Curse?" the children asked in unison.

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Coooooool..." the children said, later that night. Hatori had promised to tell Akito about the children, seeing as how everyone else was needed to look after them, and dragged Momiji with him. Kagura left after their fifth attempt to attack her.

Later, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure lay exhausted on the floor after spending two hours chasing Kitsu, Neko, Usagi, and Tora when they had found the sugar. Tohru was trying to distract her friends, who had decided to come over to check on her. It was a miracle they still didn't know about the children; especially after Ookami had fallen off the roof right behind them...twice. Sakana had poked all the men in the house at least two-hundred times, saying she was going to the Olympics after seeing a commercial about it. Kame, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, see you at school!" Tohru said, waving as her friends walked away.

"Please stop, Sa-chan." Shigure said as he tried to swat away the young girl, poking his arm. She turned to her head to the side, looking confused.

"What's wrong, uncle Gure-san?"

"I'm really tired an-...uncle?"

"Yep! You're our uncle!"

The girls sat around Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, still lying on the ground as Ookami nursed his hurt arm. Kame still hadn't turned up. Tohru walked into the room holding a little figure in her arms. It was completely covered in twigs, mud, leaves, and grass.

The figure seemed to turn it's head to the side and jumped to the ground. It walked over to Yuki and stared.

"Kame?" he nodded and wiped some mud off his face. "Where have you been?"

"With Racoo-chan."

"You've been playing with a _raccoon_?" Shigure asked.

"Why isn't Kyo-kun moving!" Tohru yelled. Kyo was lying on his side and, as Tohru said, not moving.

"He's just asleep." Kame reassured her.

"As you all should be." Shigure said, getting to his feet. The children protested but were eventually sent back to Kyo's room, where they had decided to sleep for the length of their stay.

"Now it's our turn. Come on—" he stopped to see both boys asleep on the floor; Kyo on his side, Yuki on his back.

As Shigure and Tohru left, a small figure approached from the shadows.

"Hehehe..." it said. "The kitten approaches it's next meal. As it jumps to devour-"

"Neko-chan? Is that you?" Tohru walked into the room with blankets and pillows in her arms.

"Alas, this is not the time for the hunt. Curse the fates... The kitten flees!" Neko ran out of the room and Tohru shook her head, smiling. She put the blankets on the boys and the pillows under their heads, trying not to wake them up. She left to her own room and fell asleep.

"The distraction has left...the hunt continues..." the small figure approached Yuki, hands raised like claws.

"Bwuahaha...now, my prey...now we see what year of the Zodiac you are..."

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

Shigure woke early the next morning. He dressed in his usual attire and walked to the dining room. He walked past Yuki and Kyo, and then backtracked.

Neko was asleep on Yuki's chest, curled into a little ball. Shigure raised an eyebrow as he heard her _purr_; almost exactly like a cat. He faced Kyo, and stared as small lump wiggled free of the blanket.

He smiled to see Kitsu back away from under the blanket with her hair over her face. She pulled it back and looked up at Shigure. He smiled and the both walked into the dining room. Kitsu ran to the fridge as Shigure read his morning paper. He heard the fridge door close with a small 'eek', but looked up five minutes later when Kitsu was nowhere to be found.

His eyes grew wide and he ran to the fridge and opened the door hurriedly. There, between the milk and leftovers, was Kitsu, holding a small package of lunchmeat. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kitsu-chan. I can't believe I forgot such a cute little girl like you." He picked her up, still holding the lunchmeat, and shut the fridge door as Kyo walked in with messy hair. He walked over to the cabinet as Shigure sat down with Kitsu, still wide-eyed. She ran over to Kyo and pointed up.

He got the hint and lifted her onto the counter. She looked around the room, before snatching a fork from a drawer Kyo had opened. She opened the lunchmeat package, stuck the fork into a few slices, and then cautiously opened the fridge. She threw it in there, and slammed the door, scooting away from it.

Once awake, everyone sat down to breakfast and Shigure told of Kitsu's time in the fridge. Yuki and Kyo both raised their eyebrows and looked at Kitsu, currently sitting in front of the fridge and bouncing the fork of the door.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru got dressed in their school uniforms and left for school. Three o'clock found them sitting in homeroom, discussing what to do with the children.

"We can't keep them forever." Yuki pointed out. "There has to be some family they can live with."

"How are we going to find them though?" Tohru asked.

"Find who?"

They turned to see Tohru's two best friends: Arisa Uotani, a Yankee thug who acted tough but had a soft spot for her friends; and Saki Hanajima, a girl who could supposedly see 'waves', like a psychic.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Um, nothing. We weren't really talking about anything." Tohru said, not meeting their eyes. Kyo stared past them, and his mouth dropped open.

"Kyo? What's up with you?" Arisa asked.

"_Noooo_..." he said. He backed away and stumbled over a few chairs.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Dammit!" Kyo ran to the window, but never made it, as he was tackled by a brown-haired girl.

"Kagura get the _hell_ off me!"

"But Kyo-kun, couples should-"

"We're _not_ a couple, dammit! Can't you leave me alone! I'm at school!"

"Eh? What's this? Kyo's got _girlfriend_?" Arisa asked slyly. Everyone was now looking in Kyo and Kagura's direction, especially the girls.

"Not girlfriend, fian-"

"Shut up Kagura!"

"But I think we should let everyone know..." Kagura said, wrapping her arms around Kyo's neck. "...that we're engaged."

"_What_!" screamed almost everyone in the classroom.

"No we're not! Would you stop saying we are? I don't even _like_ you!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, don't be so rude to your wife-to-be!" Arisa teased. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Would you just _shut up _already! We're not engaged! I only said yes because you threatened me with a _butcher's knife_ when I was _four_!" Kyo shoved Kagura off of him and glared at her. "You stay the _hell_ away from me!"

He ran out of the classroom as the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"Kyon-San!"

The children ran towards him and jumped up-and-down in front of him.

"Guess what? Guess what? Gure-san said he'd take us to see the people at the one place tomorrow! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" they shouted in unison, still jumping. They then ran off to jump in circles around Shigure.

"What are you doing home so early?" Shigure asked, trying to get the children to stop.

"Kagura showed up at school today, and told everyone in class we're engaged." Kyo said.

"We'll since you're here, and trying to escape your beloved, you might as well look after them. I must go on a perilous journey to speak to Akito." Shigure said, still being jump-circled by the children.

"Okay. And she's not my beloved!" Kyo shouted after him as the door shut.

Shigure left for the main-house as the children waved good-bye. They turned to Kyo, standing in a straight line, and not talking. They did their own version of a solute, which included clapping and spinning, and stood silent again.

"At ease, midgets." Kyo said.

"Aye-aye, CatMan!" they ran around the house for two hours with Kyo chasing them, then outside where they stood and stared into the forest.

"What are you doing?" he asked them. "Wait...where are Ookami and Kame?"

"Chopsticks!" the girls ran at him without warning and tackled him to the ground. He managed to stand up, but in an awkward way. Sakana and Usagi had latched themselves onto either of his legs while Neko and Tora had his arms. Kitsu rode on his shoulders and had her hands over his eyes.

"Chopsticks!" they screamed again. This was the beginning of another hour's chasing.

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Do you think Kyo-kun's home yet?" Tohru asked as she and Yuki entered the house.

"Hope not."

"I hope he's okay..."

"Like I said."

"The ever sneaky cat comes closer to her unsuspecting prey. Unable to detect her, the cat prowls behind him. Sensing her surroundings, she pounces!"

"Ah!" Neko had jumped onto Yuki's back with her arms around his neck. She smiled evilly and hugged him.

POOF!

"The hunt has succeeded!"

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N: **Next chapter: Green.


	3. We All Fall Down

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Three: We All Fall Down**

**A/N: **Uploading original back. Almost nothing changed.

**Review Responses!**

**Kusanagicat: **Yay! I like the 'at ease, midgets!' part too. Glitter Shamrock for you! And I'll throw in poster of that scene!

**Kitsuneneko: **You thought it was cute? YAY! Glitter-Shamrock for you! And you review the day after I updated...hmmm...does dance when the coast _appears_ to be clear

**Kaeru Soyokaze: **You think we're cute! Whee! Glitter-Shamrock for you! I'll put in reminders of who we are to help you, okay? Oh! I read your Furuba story! It's really good, update!

**s.l.chanco: **If by 'fun' you mean 'psycho children with supernatural powers' then, yes. Yes, they are **very** fun. Glitter shamrock for you!

**Usa-Chan:** All will be clear in time, dear hoppity, all in time...Heh heh heh...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba! I am just completely obsessed! Do I own it? No. Do I have a strange obsession with making Kyo's life hell even though he's my favorite character? A little. Am I sure that Momiji must die? According to my dreams.

**Claimer: **I own the chibi! The chibi are my friends! I own my friends! I also have a mind-link with my friends. It's kinda creepy...

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

"Uh...um...w-what just...happened?" Tohru stuttered in shock, blinking many times. She stared at a small rat with purple eyes standing in Yuki's clothes on the floor. Both she and the rat were staring at a pile of clothes with a lump beneath them moving around. A small kitten's head appeared and gazed at the rat. The kitten's short russet fur rustled slightly, before the kitten pounced on the rat.

"Ah!" Tohru grabbed the kitten just before its little paws touched the small rodent.

"Aw, why'd you do that? I almost had him!" the kitten closed her eyes, crossed her paws, and pouted.

"N...Neko-chan?" Tohru asked.

"What?" the kitten still refused to look at her.

"H-how...wh-what's...why are...?" Tohru seemed to be having an 'emotional overload'.

"Why did you turn into a kitten?" the rat asked in Yuki's voice.

"Because I hugged you. This goes to my advantage though..." Neko opened one eye and looked at Yuki. She then leaped out of Tohru's arms and landed gently behind Yuki. Before he could run, Neko had the scruff of his neck in her mouth.

"Huh huff gof fon!" and with that, Neko ran out the back door.

"Wait!"

"Tohru-kun, what's wrong?"

She turned to see Shigure standing behind her along with a boy a year younger then her. He had white hair that turned into black at the base of his neck. Both stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Shigure-san! Haru-san! Neko-chan—she—Yuki—" Tohru turned and ran to the backdoor she stood in the doorway and yelled into the night.

"Neko-chan! Be careful with Yuki-kun! You're _bigger_ than he is!"

"How is little Neko-chan bigger than Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"Six little Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and bumped her head! Kyo called Hatori and Hatori said: no more Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed!"

The five children were jumping on Yuki's bed chanting in unison while Kyo lay exhausted on the floor, face down. Usagi was sitting next to him, rubbing her head and fixing her light-pink hair.

"Five little Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and hit his leg! Kyo called Hatori and Hatori said: no more Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed!"

Both Usagi and Ookami sat next to Kyo, watching their sisters and brother jump on the bed. Ookami was checking his leg to see if he hurt it too bad, though his black hair got in the way.

"Four little Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and landed on Kyo! Kyo called Hatori and Hatori said: no more Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed!"

Sakana was apologizing repeatedly to Kyo as he held his head to stop the pounding. She was pulling her ginger hair out of her face when her hand got caught. The remaining three continued to jump.

"Three little Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and went out the door! Kyo called Hatori and Hatori said: no more Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed!"

Kitsu walked back into the room in a swerved path holding her head with both hands. Her silver hair fell all over the place as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Two little Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and hit the roof! Kyo called Hatori and Hatori said: no more Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed!"

Kame was lying in the floor on his back with his legs over his head. He sat upright rubbing his back with his sea-green eyes crossed beneath his bangs.

"One little Doubutsu, jumpin' on the bed! One fell off-"

"-and hit the wall! Kyo called Hatori and Hatori said: I'm cutting my phone service so you can't call me!" The five children chanted the rest of the song as Tora went flying over their heads. They laughed as Sakana fought to free her hand from her hair and rolled on the floor.

They were oblivious to the fact that someone had been standing in the doorway since 'two little Doubutsu' staring with one scaly eyebrow raised. He stuck out his forked tongue and slithered closer to the children. Tora was the first one to notice he was there, as he wrapped his cold body around her ankle. She looked down at the snake, and screamed.

"_Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!_" Tora took off her small sneaker and began beating the snake with it, hopping up-and-down on one foot. She kicked out her leg and the snake was sent flying and hit Usagi in the face.

"Eeeeee! _Creepycreepycreepycreepycreepy!_" Usagi was waving her hands in every direction with her eyes shut tight. The snake's eyes however were wide and dilated.

Kitsu took the horror-struck snake off of her sister and curled it around her forearm. She petted the snake while a barely conscious Kyo tried to calm her down. He looked for Tora, and found her curled in a ball underneath the bed. He pulled her out, still curled up, and went downstairs with the rest of the children following him.

"What happened to you?" Hatori asked Kyo. He didn't respond and just set the ball-child next to Hatori, and collapsed on to the floor. Kitsu sat on Hatori's other side and continued to pet the snake.

Deciding he wouldn't get any answers from Kyo, Hatori turned to Kitsu since the others had all run outside.

"I heard screaming and—what did you do this time?" he asked the snake. It looked up at him with an innocent I-didn't-do-anything-but-they-nearly-killed-me look.

"You can talk. They know about the Zodiac curse."

"Curse? What curse? What's a Zodiac?"

Hatori looked at Kitsu with eyebrow raised. She looked back at him unblinkingly and said nothing. Innocent confusion occupied her face as she turned her head to the side.

"Oh! _That_ curse! Oooo...who's he?" Kitsu looked down at the snake smiling while Hatori sweat dropped.

"My name'sssss Ayame. I'm sssssorry I ssssscared you up there. Why can't I talk normally!"

"Hello, Ayame! My name's Kitsu! And you didn't scare _me_. I'm not sure about Tora..." The three watched as the girl uncurled herself and slowly look around. When she saw Ayame, she pointed and screamed.

"_Eeeeeeviiilllllll_" she then ran out of the room and outside.

"I should go after her." Kitsu took Ayame off her arm and set him down on the table. She kissed him on the forehead (or rather, the area where his forehead would have been), and ran outside.

"Did you kill the evil-thing?" Tora and Usagi asked in unison. Kitsu shook her head and they groaned. "Shall we never be rid of thy evil-thing!"

"What evil-thing?" asked a white haired boy sitting in the grass nearby.

"The evil-thing! It's got _huge_ evil eyes!" Usagi formed O's with her hands and put them over her own eyes.

"And fangs!" Tora put her pointer-fingers at the sides of her mouth pointing down to show fangs.

"And it slithers!" Kitsu threw herself onto the grass and dragged herself around hissing. "Hisssss name isssss Ayame, hhhisssss!" Kitsu said, still dragging herself around.

"But he was _mine!_" they heard someone whine.

"Not this time, Neko-chan. And if you're going to do this again, please do it in daylight; we were worried about you." Yuki said. Two figures were walking towards them; the shorter one seemed to be disfigured. When they entered the light from the house, they saw it was Shigure and Neko riding on Yuki's back.

Neko jumped down and ran to her brothers and sisters. Kitsu dragged herself over, and then leapt onto Neko, causing both to fall to the ground. The children didn't say anything and all looked at Shigure, at each other, Shigure, each other, then Shigure again.

"DOG PILE!" Kame screamed.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

It was now Friday and almost a week since the children had come. Shigure had taken them to see Akito, only to find that he was not to be bothered. So they stayed at Hatori's house instead. Kyo was relieved to hear this, and threatened that if Shigure took them to see Akito without him...well...I can't say. This story _is_ only PG-13 after all. Let's just say they children learned a few more nifty words.

As well as everyone else within a 1/2mile radius.

Shigure, Tohru, Ookami, and Neko were all sitting at the table. Shigure was reading his newspaper, Tohru was making breakfast with her uniform already on, and Ookami and Neko were looking at the time on the VCR.

Since it was Friday, Kitsu, Tora, and Neko had asked if they could go to school with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Kame and Ookami wanted to stay and investigate the forest; Sakana wanted to look through Shigure's library; Usagi wanted to stay, but she didn't say why.

When the VCR flashed 7:30am, the two children out the room laughing quietly. Shigure and Tohru smiled, otherwise ignored them. It was better to not be suspicious this time. They Sohma's had figured out which kind of laugh was which.

A quiet one like they just did was only a small surprise; like when they played Dare or Dare and every single dare was to steal an article of clothing from Yuki. Things got interesting when they ran out of shirts, pants, and socks. Luckily Yuki had woken up when Usagi was rummaging through his top drawer and fell in. Unluckily, Usagi had already grabbed a pair of 'shorts'. She still wanted to know who Joe Boxer was.

They heard shuffling upstairs and a shut. More shuffling...pause...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Running...door slamming open...screaming...yelling...running...

The seven children ran down the stairs as fast as they could, eyes wide and all trying to suppress a smile. Shigure noticed that their hands were blotted with green. They ran into the room and sat next to Shigure trying to look innocent...and failing horribly.

Kyo walked in wearing his dark red pajamas and a black hooded zip-up sweatshirt with the hood up, but they could still tell he was furious. He glared at the children and they flinched underneath his murderous gaze.

Shigure raised an eyebrow at Kyo. Why was he wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up? Yuki walked in wearing a grey sweatshirt, also with the hood up. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, and the expressions on their faces seem to lighten a little. As if they were imagining something amusing.

"Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun? Why are you wearing sweatshirts? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Shigure asked them.

"Oh! I'll get your uniforms!" Yuki and Kyo's heads shot back to the children, anger replaced with fear. "I set them out to dry last night!" Fear replaced with horror.

"We didn't..." Tora said softly. From horror to relief.

"..._only_ do that..."

Relief to horror/anger/murder.

"Uh...um...Yuki...-kun? Kyo-kun? Um..." Tohru had just walked in and was holding something behind her back. "Y-your uniforms...um..." Tohru held out two school uniforms.

Now instead of being dark blue, the uniforms were dark green. On the white hems were small dancing shamrocks. In the chest of the shirt, was a huge, glittery shamrock. Down the legs of the pants were smaller glitter-shamrocks all in a line.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" Shigure dropped his paper and wrapped his arms around himself as tears came to his eyes.

"**_It's not funny!"_** Kyo yelled.

"Uh...um..." Tohru was still holding the uniforms and looked like she wasn't really sure what to do.

"Hallo!" called a voice. Momiji walked into the room with Hatsuharu behind him. Both of their uniforms were still blue, but had shamrocks running down the pant legs and sleeves.

"Momiji-kun?" Tohru stared at the boy's hair.

"Yes, Tohru-kun?"

"He woke up like that." Haru said, eyeing the boy's once all-blonde hair. It now had dark-green streaks in it.

"What about you, Haru?" Kyo asked.

"I had them to, but since my hair is naturally white I just bleached it. And you?" Haru asked looking from Kyo to Yuki, who refused to look him in the eye.

"They dyed your _hair too!_" Shigure yelled. He then fell on his back laughing like a maniac.

"How did you dye their hair if you were here last night?" Yuki asked calmly.

The children didn't respond and just looked around the room as if they had never seen it before.

"**_You snuck out in the middle of the night!" _**Kyo roared.

"No, we didn't!" Neko said.

"We never took one step outside." Usagi said with a nod.

"Then how did you get to Momiji and Haru?" Yuki asked. Shigure was still laughing.

"Like this!" Ice began to form from the floor and surround Tora. It trapped her in a cocoon of solid ice, and then shattered. The shards of ice disappeared as soon as they touched the ground.

Tora was gone.

"Tora!"

"I'm right here!"

Everyone turned to see Tora sitting on the bottom stair smiling.

"Whee!" she ran back to the table and plopped down on Shigure's stomach. "We all went like that right inside Haru-san and Miji-san's rooms! So tech-nick-ally, we never stepped outside!" All the children smiled.

"But...how did you...?" Tohru asked.

"Magic! All of us are Casters; that's how we got your hair and clothes green!" Kame said. The children stopped smiling and looked at Kyo and Yuki.

"Are you mad?" Sakana asked quietly.

"I'm not...just-why did you do it in the first place?" Kyo asked. He was finding it was very hard to stay angry at them for long, but he was still a bit mad about his hair.

"Tradition." Kitsu said. When she received confused looks from the older people, she explained.

"Since three years ago, every St. Patrick's day we would sneak into Momma's room and turn all her clothes green. Then when we woke up, we would have green in our hair! Then last year when our Aunt and Uncle visited, we did it to them too. Now it's tradition to turn the clothes and hair of the people you care about green." Kitsu said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"And since we can't do it to Momma this time, we did it to you." Ookami said looking at the table.

"Well, school's going to be interesting today, but this will come out, right?" Kyo asked.

"You're not mad?" they asked in unison.

"No. Now do you want to go to school with us or not, 'cuz we're going to be late." Kyo turned and left the room.

"Yay!" Kitsu ran out of the room after Kyo while Tora went to Haru, and Neko to Yuki.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

Neko and Tora were riding on the shoulders of Haru and Yuki while Kitsu was riding piggy-back style on Kyo. Both of the older boys had refused to wear their uniforms so Yuki was wearing his sweatshirt over a T-shirt with jeans, while Kyo had his sweatshirt with no shirt and cargo pants.

During their walk to school, the three girls had managed to streak their hair with lime and forest green highlights. They walked into the school and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru went one way, while Haru and Momiji went the other.

"Don't forget to write!" Tora called down the hall.

"We won't!" Neko and Kitsu said in unison, waving as their sister escaped their view.

"Tohru-kun!"

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan!"

Tohru's two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, walked towards her with relief on their faces.

"You're late! We were beginning to—who are they?" Arisa asked, pointing to the two chibi hitchhikers.

"I'm Kitsu!"

"I'm Neko!"

"I'm six!"

"I'm five!"

"I'm psycho!"

"I'm agreeing with her!"

They laughed and jumped to the floor landing gracefully. They had already caught some attention from the students, but gained more as they chased each other around the room.

"Well..." Arisa said. "They're certainly interesting."

"Indeed. They have incredibly strange waves as well. I've never sensed anything like it before." Saki said, watching the two girls linked hands and spin around.

"I bet they're fun to have around!" Arisa said smiling.

"Yeah. Real fun. Especially when they—" Kyo stopped himself as he heard singing.

"_Ring around the rosey!"_

_/A woman, bleeding at an accelerating rate on the floor, as a man stood above her, sword in hand. /_

"Kyo? You okay?"

"_Pockets full of posies!"_

_/The woman slowly got to her hands and knees as the man raised the sword. The woman reached out to her children and spoke a single word. /_

"You look pale."

"_Ashes! Ashes!"_

_/The men holding them back were set aflame and fell to the floor as ash. The children ran to her. /_

"_We all fall down!"_

"Kyo!"

_/The woman was struck again. He heard her speak to him, asking to protect her children. Kyo agreed and was torn away from the scene as the man swung the blade towards her neck. He heard her scream as he was shrouded in darkness. /_

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N:** And so ends another chapter. So sorry I kept you waiting! I got busy with a buncha other stuff. And writer's block. But I have a system to get over that! Bwuahaha! I'll share it with you: If you find you are stuck on a chapter/story...work on a different story! I make a story that has the same characters as the story I'm stuck on. It helps if they are the same genre. Then, you get ideas! Don't know if that helps, but thought I'd share. Please review!

**Next Chapter:** Powers revealed….somewhat.


	4. Shirt Theives & Violated Bubbles

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Four: Shirt Thieves & Violated Bubbles**

**A/N: **Uploading original.**  
**Uh...huh... ¤twitch¤ Well, this is going to be a short chapter compared to what I usually do because I am going to visit my Great-Grandmamma...IN CALIFORNIA! NOOOO! I don't wanna be in the same state as Arnold However-the-hell-you-spell-his-last-name! I'll be flying out Wednesday night and coming back Monday morning. In which time, I won't be able to work on Nanatsu! Speaking of which, near the end at school, I've been wanting to do that for a while. There was just no room for it.¤tear¤ Gak! Stop rambling and get typing, dumbass! ¤slaps self¤

**Review Responses: **

**Kira: **Thanx! Hope you like this chappy. Erm, uh...here! ¤throws random Furuba plushie¤

**Usa-Chan: **Yes, that's correct. And it will not! ¤slaps Usagi instead of self Ha! ¤runs away from newly-given crazed Bun-Bun army¤ Eeeeek!

**s.l. chanco: **Here it is! Must give something in return for review...Oo! ¤gives Magic-for-a-day gift certificate¤ There! Use magic! Whee!

**Kaeru Soyokaze: **Of course I read it! That story is good! And for reviewing...ta-da! ¤gives Kitsu and Neko plushies¤ 'Tis the only thing I could think of to give you. Update your story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba. No Furuba for me. ¤mumble angrily¤ Damn Cali...

**Claimer: **I own the chibi, magic words, plot, humor, whatever, type dammit! ¤slaps self again¤

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

_A woman stood before him. She wore a white silk gown and her long brown hair rested on her shoulders. Her light-brown eyes looked at him with a smile on her face. She bowed lightly to him and grabbed his hands. She put a wooden box into his hand._

_The box was a dark mahogany and the surface was flawless. Carved into it was a crescent moon surrounded by seven stars. And in the curve of the moon was a bear, reaching towards the stars._

_Kyo looked up at the woman in confusion._

"_What's this for?" he asked her. She smiled at him._

"_It is a gift of my gratitude. Without you, my children would be lost. It is also to protect you, and your family. The man who slew me did not come for me alone. But because of you, and the love my children hold for you, he has not been able to enter your reality."_

"_Then why are you giving me this?" Kyo asked. He looked down at the box, his thumb grazing over the silver clasp._

"_Because, he is not the only mortal man consumed by greed. Others seek the power of which my children hold. You may also need that because those men may come for you, seeking the children when they have already left."_

"_What!" Kyo looked up from the box with horror on his face. "Why! Why are they leaving! Did something happen!" Kyo was worried beyond belief. He then realized how much he cared for them. Sure they were an incredible pain most of the time, but they listened and behaved...sometimes._

"_Do not worry. I am having my younger sister come to your home to take them with her. She will take them to a reality much different from yours and mine. There, they will live out of reach and in protection." She said in a soothing voice. The soft tone did not work on Kyo as he thought of the many dangers they could face, each more upsetting then the last._

_The woman put one hand on his shoulder to ease his panic. He looked into her eyes with incredible anger and fear in his own. She asked him to care for the children, which he did. And now when they had finally opened up to him, she was going to rip them away, like it was nothing?_

_Kyo stepped away from her._

"_No. You're not taking them!"_

"_My sister would die before she saw them hurt!" she said, try desperately to calm him._

"_And I'll die before I see them torn away!" Away from them. From his own family._

_From him._

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"Kyon-san!"

The nanatsu children ran at him and hugged any part of him within reach. He didn't say anything but bent down to their height. They stared at him with sad and watery eyes before he grabbed them all and held them tightly.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kyo-kun." Shigure said. He, Tohru, Yuki, Hatori and Kagura were sitting at the table. Tohru and Kagura were in tears and hugged each other while Yuki stared somewhere else and Hatori stared.

Kyo stood and walked over to the table, keeping his head down. When he sat, Kame kept trying to reach and touch his jaw but Kyo pushed him away. Impervious to Kyo's attempts, he kept reaching.

"What happened?" Kyo asked as he pushed Kame away for the fiftieth time.

"Oo! Oo! I know that one!" Tora threw her hand in the air. When no one objected, she began talking as if she was listing things and not taking one breath.

"Me, and Miji-san, and Haru-san, were in the room, and then, and then, and then, Tohru-san, she like, ran in, and then, and then, and then, I was like, whoa, and Neko, was like, all, weird, and Kitsu, was like, uh, yelling at people, and then, Haru-san, like, turned all, evil, and Yuki-san, was on this thing, with some, person, and then, and then, and then, Kyon-san, was like, all, pale, and Miji-san, was like, gone, and then, and then, and then, we went in this thing, and came here, and, um...that was like...three days ago."

Everyone present stared wide-eyed at Tora except for Sakana, Ookami, and Kame. Sakana was off in her own little world while Ookami was glaring at his sister. Kame was still trying to reach Kyo.

"Okay, I think I deciphered most of what she said." Sakana suddenly said.

"Please translate." Yuki said, acting as if Tora had just spoken a different language.

"Okay well, I filled in most of the gaps from what Neko and Kitsu told me. Tora was in the classroom with Miji-san and Haru-san when Tohru-san suddenly ran in." she began. She was speaking as if she was much older than her actual age. "The four of them ran to Kyon-san's classroom where he had passed out for some reason or another. Neko was freaking out while Kitsu was yelling at people to back off. Haru-san had turned into...uh...hm."

"Black Haru?" Kyo offered. This time everyone else was staring at Sakana.

"Yeah. Him. Miji-san had run out of the room and Yuki-san was on the phone with Tori-san. They got Kyon-san into the car and they drove here. That was three days ago." Sakana finished.

"That's what I said!" Tora whined.

"Uh, yeah. And you have been asleep ever since and we were told not to go in the room with you. So naturally we went in every chance we got. I guess you were dreaming weird things because you kept muttering in your sleep about how you'd die before something and about you killing a guy." Sakana ignored her sister's last comment and talked to Kyo instead.

"What's killing?" Usagi asked innocently. The older people stiffened, except for Kyo, who stood from the table after pushing Kame away fro the millionth time.

"It's what I'm probably about to do."

ding dong!

"It's open!" Kyo said. "Gah!" So stubborn Kame was, for he had jumped on Kyo's shoulder and latched himself onto his neck. He put his hand over Kyo's jaw and a soft glow came from the spot. He had almost finished healing Kyo, when he was sent flying across the room.

"_Aaaahhh!"_

He was snatched out of the air by a black haired woman. She wore a tan strapless dress and had blazing brown eyes, which now glared at Kyo.

"You must be Shimauma-san." Kyo said in a calm tone, though it had an edge to it.

"And you, Kyo Sohma-san." She said, though her voice had much more of an edge to it.

"Aunt Shima, can you put me down now?" Kame looked up at his aunt, who was still glaring at Kyo. She put him down gently, but he tried to return to the others, she held him back.

"Aunt Shima?" he asked.

She said nothing, and two men in black armor stepped out from behind her. Each had a severe look on their face, along with a sword at their side.

Kyo immediately took a stance known all to well by the Sohma family. Tohru and Kagura looked at the men in confusion. Hatori looked even more severe than the men, Shigure for once looked serious. Yuki was standing next to Kyo in a stance as well. Both stood in front of the children blocking them. Neko and Ookami were muttering under their breath while Kitsu had her eyes closed and sitting calmly.

"I want the children. I suppose their _mother_ told you about us? Hm. We need them, and their power. But you see..." She said quietly. A sword appeared in her hand and she held it to Kame's neck. "We don't need them alive for their power."

"And we don't need _you_ alive either!" Neko yelled. She slammed her hands on the floor with Ookami in unison. The three newcomers lifted above the floor and were bound by dark tendrils. Kame ran to the others and stood behind Hatori. Tohru and the Sohma's stared in shock as Kitsu stood between Yuki and Kyo.

She opened her eyes and her body was surrounded by fire. She lifted her hands above her head.

"You are not welcome here! You came for our power..." She threw down her hands and a blast of fire was sent towards the intruders.

"Well here it is!"

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Kitsu-chan! Get back here!"

"Whee! I'm crispy!"

Kitsu's fire-attack had not only left the walls charred black, but her and the others as well. Everyone else had taken a bath (or shower, since Kame had used his water-magic to help clean his brother and sisters) except for Kitsu, who was running around the house and leaving small body prints on walls she had run into.

Neko and Kame of course wanted to help. Although, their version of 'help' was Neko sending lightning-blasts throughout the house hoping to hit her sister...eventually, and Kame conjuring illusions which only succeeded in confusing everyone in the house, him included.

"Whee! Crispy child!"

Bzzt!

"Stop blasting, Neko-chan! Kame-chan, is that you? Or is that you? Gah!"

Unfortunately, the fire-attack had taken place on a school-night and Shigure was left chasing the three children alone. The other four were taken to Hatori's house.

"Crispy! Crispycrispycrispycrispycrispy!"

Bzzt!

"It's a giant chicken!"

"Buckaw!"

"Stop conjuring chicken-illusions!"

Bzzt!

"Crispy chicken..."

"Whaaaa! My chicky!"

He wasn't much better off.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"Tori-san, what's this?"

"Get out of my medical bag!"

Crash!

"Books fall down!"

"Whee! I'm flying!"

"Get down here!"

"Then what's the point of controlling gravity?"

BAM!

"Tori-san! You need a new refergipator!"

Clash!

"And a new micropave!"

"Oo! Lookylooky!"

"It's a red thingy with a hose!"

"Let's pull the pin!"

"Yeah!"

"Whee! Flying!"

Crash!

Fwoossssssshhhhhh!

"It's snowing!"

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

It was homeroom and Kyo was sitting by himself by the window. Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, and Saki were standing in the middle of the room talking while several girls nearby kept whispering about what had happened on Friday.

"Hey, Sohma. What's up?" two of Kyo's friends walked up to him as he stared out the window. He didn't say anything and his eyes seemed to be empty.

"Uh, Kyo?"

Nothing.

"Earth to Sohma! Earth to Sohma! Anyone home?" One of his friends waved his hand up and down in front of Kyo's face. Kyo suddenly snapped back to reality and yelled out as he swatted the hand away.

"He's alive! _Alive!_" the second yelled and throwing his hands up in the air, catching the attention of everyone in class.

"Shut up!" Kyo hit both of them upside the head before turning back to the window. He threw it open and stuck his head out.

"Kame, _get down!_"

"Hi!" someone yelled in his ear.

"Gah!" Surprised by the sneak-attack, Kyo fell out the window. Well, mostly. He had managed to grip the window sill on his way down. Now he was back-to-back with the wall with his hands above his head. He looked up to see Kitsu, still charred, and Neko, hair standing on end, looking down at him.

"Bwuahaha!" Kame was now clinging to his leg with Neko on his shoulders. Kitsu was clinging to his torso. It was an interesting day after that.

The teacher found the children amusing (mostly because they were 'torturing' Kyo), and six desks had managed to find their way on the rooftop, upside-down, painted in multiple colors, and the legs missing. Four teachers went missing, only to be found shoved in a broom closet, tied, gagged, and face painted.

It was ten minutes until school was over and the class was calm, talking amongst themselves.

"It's too quite." Neko whispered. Kyo and the others were standing nearby talking about god-knows-what.

"Kitsu can change that." Kame said. They turned to her as she was clearing her throat. She was still covered in ash and soot. Parts of her face, clothes, and hair were visible.

"CHOPSTICKS WILL RULE THE BOXERS!" she yelled.

The students began laughing at the randomness and the class was once again active. As a breeze came through the window, Kame shivered. Neko and Kitsu huddled close to keep him warm, but he still sneezed.

Yuki noticed this and walked over to see what the matter was. Kitsu tugged lightly on his tie and whispered something in his ear. Yuki only stared. She tugged again and whispered something else.

"Oh. Well, school's almost over anyway." Yuki said, eyeing the clock.

"I wanna leave an impression." Kitsu said.

"Please don't."

"Too late!"

Kitsu jumped off the desk and ran out of the room screaming. Kyo ran after her and the class was quiet again. Partially because of shock, but mostly to hear the happenings down the hall.

Crash! Bam! Splash!

"Bwuahahahahahahaa!"

"_Give that back!"_

Bam! Slam!

"Eeehehehehehehehee!"

Kitsu ran back into the room and jumped into Yuki's arms.

"What did you do?" he asked, eyeing the bundle underneath her dress. She reached into her dress and pulled out...DUN dun _DUUUNNN! _

_**KYO'S SHIRT!**_

"Y-you...took his...shirt?" Yuki was finding it very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah. I was going for his pants though." Kitsu said casually as she held Kyo's shirt and looked at it more closely. While Yuki was trying _not_ to laugh, Neko, Kame, and Arisa were in hysterics.

"What w-was that...splash?" Yuki said.

"Oh, um...I really don't know."

"_**Give me back my shirt!"**_

Kyo stood in the doorway, soaking wet, and shirtless. His wet hair clung to his face and anger was in his eyes. The girls in the room (except for Arisa, Saki, Tohru, and the psycho-midget-sisters) watched as every droplet of water rolled down his chest. Neko was staring at him with her head to the side, Arisa laughed even harder, Saki was...well...Saki, and Tohru was blushing lightly. Kame was sitting on the desk huddled in a sneezing ball.

"Oh! You got out of the closet! Um...shirt? What shirt?" Kitsu said as she slowly stuffed the shirt back into her dress.

"Give it back!"

"Okay. I'll give it back. If you can catch me!"

Brrrrrrrrrrrrring!

"School's over, bai-bai!" Kitsu jumped from Yuki's arms and out the door, barely missing the grab for her.

The class laughed as they could hear the two running and shouting down the hall. They filed out of the room with Yuki, Tohru, her friends, and the psycho-midgets in the back.

When they left the school, another funny sight greeted them. The students around campus laughed as they saw a long, silver-haired someone chasing Kagura, who was chasing Kyo, who was chasing Kitsu, who was chasing Momiji, who was chasing a leaf.

"Why are they here?" Yuki finally asked as the chasers and leaf finally stopped. Kyo was holding Kitsu upside-down by the feet trying to get his shirt back while Kagura hugged him from behind and Momiji tried to pull Kitsu away from him. Ayame was standing next to Yuki, who was stepping away from him.

"Wasn't Shigure supposed to be watching them?"

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"They got to you!" Hatori shouted above him as the four chibi giggled.

"Yep!" came the response.

"How!"

"They outnumbered me! And Kame has his illusions! They're so fast I couldn't get a leash on them like you did!"

"It wasn't easy!"

"Can you get me down now!"

"And leave these alone! How about waiting until the others come home!"

"I think by that time all the blood will have rushed to my head!"

"I'm still trying to figure out they tied you and hung you upside-down from the top of a tree when all three are afraid of heights!" at this, the children laughed harder.

"Silence! Up here, _I'm_ God!" Shigure yelled.

"Up there, you're bird food!"

"Wha--gah! Bad bird! _Bad bird!_ Curse you!" Shigure was swinging from side-to-side as a bird was flapping near his face. Eventually the bird flew away.

The children were rolling on the ground laughing with tears in their eyes. Even Hatori smiled a bit.

"Oo! A squirrel!" Tora said, pointing up.

"Huh! What squir—_whoa!_ Hey, you! Get out of there!"

"Uh, Tori-san? Where did the squirrel go?" Usagi asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"A place where no squirrel has gone before."

"Violation of the bubble! _Violation of the bubble!_"

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N:** Okay, in three days I made probably the best chapter so far. And it ain't short like I said it would be. So you may be asking yourselves, why don't I do this regularly? More chapters, less time! To tell you the truth, it was because this time I set a deadline that actually had consequences. But, I hoped you liked this! I'll work on an outline for the next chapter while I'm in California. Hope I get some reviews when I come back!

**Here's to help you keep track of their powers:**

**Sakana:** Unknown/Telepathy/Unknown

**Usagi:** Light/Unknown/Unknown

**Ookami:** Dark/Energy/Unkown

**Neko:** Lighting/Gravitation/Unknown

**Kame:** Water/Illusions/Unknown

**Kitsu:** Fire/Unknown/Unknown

**Tora:** Ice/Unknown/Unknown


	5. Sock Drawers and Corrupted Babysitters

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Five: Sock Drawers and Corrupted Babysitters**

**A/N:** Uploading original back.

Wow! Chappy five _already_? Well, it's decided. Chapter four was my best chapter so far. I'll try to keep it up! But, High School starts on Sept. 7th...I'll try to update as much as I can! Maybe I'll get a free-period and I can get a laptop! Nothing fancy but...gah! ¤slaps self¤ Shut up and type! And the babysitter is my friend Kusanagicat! Yaaaaay! Um, I'm really running out of what to give you so, just ask in the review.

**Review Responses:**

**Kaeru Soyokaze: **Noo! Jobs are evil! ¤pouts¤ Now, return gift...hmm...Oo! SUPER SIZED YUKOHRU PLUSHIE! Yes, it's a plushie with Tohru and Yuki holding hands! Hehehe just came up with that. Thanx for reviewing! ¤hands over plushie¤

**s.l. chanco: **You're welcome! And actually, that's just the way the real Usagi acts. Hmm...I'll ask her about that though. But I don't think her evil side will admit it if it's true! ; Now where's her number...Anywho ¤give random Furuba plushie¤

**Duct Tape Kitten: **Oo! Cupcake! ¤glomps¤ Thanx! ¤gives a kitten in thanx¤

**Kusanagicat: **Really...? Y...you're not...kidding? You really cried? ... ¤faints and Kyo comes. He hands over a Kyo plushie, then runs for dear life¤

**Kira:** Yay! No problem about the E-mail. Hmm...don't know what to give you so here! ¤gives Shigure plushie¤

**Sakana: **Yay! You reviewed! Seriously, our school is huge. Heehee. You laughed so much. Yay!

**Usa-Chan: **Yes, you are the youngest. And since you are the youngest, you do not yet know what your powers even _are_. Same as everyone else, even Mamma! Err-the mom. Dammit, getting used to that. ¤gives a white baby bunny with black on the tips of the ears¤ Heehee! Running away from your own army.

**Disclaimer:** I aints got noddin ta do wit ownin da Furuba.

**Claimer: **Me own the people, plot, funnyness, etc.

**A/N: **Okay, Usa-chan brought something up. Its true Kame can heal, along with water and illusion magic. _BUT! _That does not qualify as his third power. Healing is a side-enchantment that goes _with_ his third power. We (the chibi) all have side-enchantments with our third power. More powers are revealed the next chapter and I'll throw in an example of secondary-enchantments (a.k.a. side-enchantments).

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

"Where is he?"

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji stood in the living room as Kitsu and Neko walked back down the stairs. They had taken Kame upstairs so he could get some rest; which was a _very_ good idea since every time he sneezed it would suddenly rain for five minutes, then stop. Every time he coughed rain drops would come down the size of quarters.

"Dammit, I'll kill him. I'll kill the bas-! Jerk." Kyo stopped himself from continuous swearing. The chibi were already used to him saying dammit...many, many times.

"I know! I know!" Kitsu said, jumping up and down. "I can find him! I can find him!" she then ran to the nearest boy, Haru, and held out her arms.

"Hug me!"

"What?"

"Hug me! If you hug me, then I can find him!"

Haru said nothing and Momiji just stared innocently. They didn't know that the children could transform as well.

"What the he-ck? What are you going on about?" Kyo didn't know either. The day Neko had transformed, everyone had thought it best not to tell him. Especially since he was in the general vicinity of sharp objects and in a bad mood.

Haru still said nothing, but sighed and bent down to her height. She smiled and hugged him.

¤¤POOF! ¤¤

Haru-ushi and the rest stared at the small bundle of Kitsu's moving dress. It stopped moving, and then a small silver fox head popped out. It looked up at them with big ice-blue eyes. It then smiled at them and gave a small bark-yelp.

"Kawaii!" Tohru rushed to the young fox pup and held it with her hands beneath its arms at arm's length. Tohru blinked twice as the pup looked at her, gave another small happy yelp, and then wagged all of its nine tails.

The tips of the pup's ears and tails were black. Its front toes were black and its hind legs were black up to the knees. The pup smiled happily and yelped again. On its chest was a small white blot in the shape of a diamond.

"Stop yelping and find Gure-san!" Neko said.

The pup glared at Neko, then hopped to the ground. She sniffed around, and then ran outside. Neko ran after, followed by the rest. Kitsu was pouncing her way into the forest with Neko jumping from branch-to-branch up above while the students walked.

"Can you see them?" Haru asked as he stopped. The two girls were out of range from sight and hearing.

"No. Dammit! If they got themselves lost again-!"

"Ah!"

They turned to see a small brown kitten and silver fox pup sitting on Haru's horns. Haru looked cross-eyed at Neko as she sat on his nose.

"How did you transform, Neko-chan?" Momiji asked.

"We can change at will! But before we can, we have to be hugged by somebody. Then for the rest of that year, we can change at will!" Neko said. "Now on we must go!"

"Gallop noble steer!"

"Make haste!"

"For me thinks we tied uncle Gure-san much too tightly."

"Indeed! And at such a height!"

"The bonds of rope shall surely give much a swelled head."

"Hasn't he _already_ got a swelled head?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison.

"Alas!"

"Thou speak true!"

"Thou speaketh true indeed!"

The two animals nodded in agreement as the others continued to walk. Suddenly a scream sounded through the night air.

"OW!"

Neko was so startled by the scream she attached herself to Haru's nose...with her claws. Tears began gathering in the cow's eyes as he tried not to whimper.

"Meh opf!"

Kyo was walking backwards, running forwards, and hopping sideways as he tried to peel the silver ball of clawed fluff off of his face. Haru suddenly yelled out and stampeded forwards through the trees, his animal instincts taking over.

"Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru and Momiji ran after him while Yuki was left to help Kyo; something neither of them wanted.

The three eventually came to the place where the scream came from. The four children were laughing on the ground as Tohru stared up into a tree. Hatori was trying to hold Hatsuharu down and Momiji tried to peel Neko of his somewhat bloody nose. When Neko was successfully removed, all of them stared up in the tree either wide-eyed, laughing, or looking very disturbed.

"Gah! Bad squirr-_ah! That is no place for a_-whoa! That-feels-_interesting_."

Kyo's left eye was twitching severely as the children laughed. Kitsu was staring wide-eyed in his arms. Hatori tried to look as though he had no clue who these people were and Haru was tugging on Yuki's sleeve, a heart somehow appearing over his head. Yuki looked as though he was going to be sick.

"We...have to get him...down..." Kyo said in between eye twitches.

"We can do it!" Neko and Kitsu said in unison. Kitsu jumped from Kyo's arms and Neko from Momiji's. A storm cloud appeared over head and it began to rain.

"Ready!" Kitsu shouted over a thunder clap. Neko nodded. She jumped high in the air and a lightning bolt struck her instantly. The children 'oo'-ed and 'aw'-ed over it while the others stared wide-eyed. Shigure looked scared and the squirrel did too.

Neko was suspended in the air by the continues lightning bolt as Kitsu flared her nine tails in the air. A small blue flame sprouted from each of her tails and her paws. She jumped in the air next to Neko and both span before sending to attacks towards Shigure.

"Eep..." Shigure said quietly. The squirrel chattered in response.

¤¤BOOM!¤¤

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Shigure fell to the ground, crispy, with a black creature on his shoulder.

"I got it! I got it!" Sakana threw her hands up and an immensely strong blast of wind sent everyone flying. Shigure, at least, didn't crash...much.

"Help..." The wind had sent Haru crashing into Kyo while Hatori was trying to pry Usagi of his head, who was clinging for dear life and whimpering behind her pink hair. Sakana was the only one left standing and stared at Shigure, upside-down against at tree with a squirrel on his ankle. Tohru had crashed into Yuki and both were now blushing furiously.

Kyo finally pushed the cow off of him, not bothering to censor his words, and looked up in the tree above when he heard crying.

Kitsu, Neko, and Tora were holding on tightly to a branch; Tora with her hands, Neko with her hind legs, and Kitsu with her tails. Ookami was hanging next to them by the back of his shirt; he was currently being entertained by a butterfly.

¤¤1 hour later¤¤

"You got them down?" Haru asked as he stepped back onto the scene. He was now human again and had just gotten back from the house along with Kitsu and Neko, also human. When Haru had transformed, Tora and Sakana had ran up a tree.

"Yes. Will you four stop staring at me?" Yuki said, still blushing lightly as the chibi girls smiled in a 'special' way at him.

"Yuki and Tohru, sitting in a tree!" the sang. Yuki and Kyo grew wide-eyed. Yuki because of what had just happened, and Kyo because he was thinking of the many ways they could have learned that song; it scared him.

Yuki began chasing them around while they continued to chant.

"K-i-s-s-eek!" Kitsu was grabbed by Kyo with his hand over her mouth.

"-i-n-gee!" Neko tripped and was caught immediately by Yuki. Tohru was standing in the background, blushing and stuttering.

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Eee!" Sakana was bound by Haru. Ookami looked clueless. Being a boy, and a young one at that, he was unfamiliar with the ways of women. Even psycho chibi ones that he lived with.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Shigure finished cheerfully. "Of course you two _are_ a bit young for that, but it is romance! If you two need time alone to fulfill the statements of the song, just say so and we shall leave and give you some time alone." Shigure winked at a blushing Tohru as Yuki had murder in his eyes.

"_Shigure you sick perverted freak! Don't say stuff like that in front of them!" _Kyo roared. Kitsu put her hand over her ears and shut her eyes.

"He's not perverted, he's kinky!" Sakana said happily.

¤¤5 minutes later¤¤

"We need a babysitter." Kyo said in a wavering voice, his eye twitching once more.

**▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ **

"Do you think you can handle them?" Shigure asked. "They're, err, _sneaky _I guess you could say."

Shigure was sitting at the table across from a girl with long black hair and green eyes.

"That can't be that bad." She said smiling. "How many are there, anyway?"

¤¤Crash! Bam! Crack! Rrrrrriiip!¤¤

"Seven."

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"So, how long have you been babysitting?"

A girl with short brown hair was chewing gum and batting her eyelashes at Shigure. She couldn't have been more than thirteen.

"Oh, a good while." She said in a sultry voice.

"Gure!" a voice suddenly yelled out.

"Aaya!"

"Are you cheating on me?" Ayame asked angrily.

"Never!" Shigure sounded hurt.

"Oh, so you take that road, do you? S'okay. I can hook a threesome. I've done it before." The girl said.

((And she means that in the sick head-in-the-gutter way.))

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Okay Hideki, um, why do you want this job?"

"I could care less about brats. Me just want good paying." The man said with a thick accent.

"Uh...huh." Shigure was now running the auditions with Ayame sitting next to him.

"You do have life insurance, no?" he asked smiling.

((Eep.))

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Well, Lin-"

"And I'm just like, no way! And _he's_ all like, yeah-huh...Shut _up! _No way. Really? Ohmygawd."

"Uh, Lin?"

"Shut up, I'm on the phone. Huh? Oh no, just some guy. Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"We live here."

"Whatever, just, like, get out."

"This is _our_ house!" Kyo had joined the two men after the last audition.

"I _said, _get out."

"This is our house you stupid bitch!"

"What makes _you_ think you can talk to me like that under _my_ roof?"

"Kitsu!"

"Oh, so now you brought more people to invade my pla-_eeeeeeeeeee!_"

((I know she's fictional and I created her, but she is really pissing me off. Why do think I was the one to take her out?))

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

After going through 15 people with their own little 'flaw', it was one of those rare opportunities that the Sohmas let the children run free in the front of the house. Kame, Neko, and Ookami were planning ways to get the 'lady with the bitchy attitude'.

((Yes, they learned what the words mean. Though the Sohmas don't know. Heh heh heh...))

Tora and Sakana, not real big on violence, were tossing a ball back and forth while Kitsu, probably the most dangerous ((psychotic)) of the group, was walking back-and-forth on the sidewalk with a leash, which was tied to a light pole.

((The Sohmas aren't stupid, you know.))

Kitsu was walking when the ball hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the concrete, cried, and then ran to kill the ball...before the leash stooped her and she fell again. She was sitting on the ground chewing on the leash when the ball came back. Kitsu looked up to see a fifteen-year-old girl with strawberry-blonde hair and orange eyes. She wore black cargo capris and a red sleeveless shirt.

((Do you like the description, Kusanagi-kun? You said spunky, and, and, gah!))

Kitsu looked up at the girl and spit out the leash. She stood, and held out her hand. The girl smiled and shook it.

((I made you American. 'Cuz we rock! Whoo!))

"I'm Kitsu! Who the hell are you?"

"Eh!"

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiitsu-chaaaaaaaaan! Where are you?" came Shigure's voice.

"I'm over here with my new minion!" Kitsu shouted over her shoulder. She grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her over to the gate. Shigure was standing there with Yuki chasing the others in the background. Shigure looked at the girl.

"My, it seems Kitsu-chan made a new friend!"

((This next part is based on a real happening with me and Sakana.))

"Minion." Kitsu corrected. "She's my new minion. Just like Sakana!"

"I'm not your minion!" Sakana's voice said.

"Yes you are! You just don't want to admit it."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

"Never! Bwuahahahahahahahahahachopsticks!"

The girl blinked several times at nothing in particular and snapped back when Shigure spoke to her.

"What's you name?"

"Hm?"

"Babysitter!" Usagi suddenly shouted.

"Yeah!" the others screamed.

"Um. Huh?" the girl raised an eyebrow and stared at the others.

Momiji suddenly ran up to her and bowed. He smiled at her, earning himself a glare from Kyo, and said quite happily, "Sehr Angenehm!"

The girl smiled at him, no longer confused.

"Sehr Angenehm."

"She's German?" Yuki asked. The two ignored him and began talking rapidly in the foreign language. Ookami stood between them and looked from one, to the other, then back again. He then pointed to the girl and said something in a third language. The children gasped, and then ran forward.

They talked to her in the third language and she talked to Momiji in German. Yuki caught a few words in the third language and looked at the girl. He asked her something and she stared. She asked him something in turn and he nodded.

Kyo, quite tired/pissed, began yelling obscenities. Shigure tried to calm him witch only made Kyo even angrier.

"Kyon-san! She's American!" Tora said.

"She doesn't know any Japanese but she does know a little German." Yuki said.

"You speak English?" Shigure asked, surprised. He didn't answer and instead began talking to the girl in English.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

¤¤_CLANGSHAACLANGCLANGSCHREEEEEE_¤¤

Everyone stared as the girl ran forward, hid behind Kyo ((Hee. Fangirlism for Kun!)) and the light pole Kitsu was tied to came crashing down. A car was driving by when the light pole landed in front of it and the car screeched to a stop.

"My bad." Kitsu said.

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

The girl, Kun, had been hired as the babysitter and was also being taught Japanese by Yuki in thanks. The children immediately took to Kun, though wallets went missing more than a few times around her.

Kun walked into the kitchen and immediately flew back out, screaming.

"Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell!" she screamed in English.

"What is it, Kun-san?" Kame asked.

She pointed back into the kitchen at Shigure, not visible to anyone, and screaming obscenities. Kyo stormed down the stairs, into the kitchen, and yelled a good ten minutes at Shigure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you sick bastard! I'll kick both of you're asses straight to the depths of hell if you sick fucks try that again, got it!" Kyo roared from the kitchen. He walked out, eye and hands twitching severely, shortly followed by Shigure and Ayame.

"What did he do this time?" Haru asked.

"All _we_ were trying to do," Ayame said before Kyo could answer. "was fill this house with more beautiful children."

Yuki's eyes widened and Haru stared open-mouthed. Kun was standing there, not understanding a word, and looked like she preferred it that way. Kyo seemed to be eyeing some very sharp knives before he turned on them.

"You retarded assholes! What the fuck were you going to do if one of _them_ walked in, huh!" he waved his hand back at the clueless children.

"We would have told them they would soon be joined by a niece and or nephew." Shigure stated plainly.

"Where do babies come from?" Usagi asked. Neko turned her head to the side waiting for an answer and the other children just stared at Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame.

"Maybe from the place the people were at in the magazine I found in Gure-san's sock drawer..." Sakana pondered. Kyo looked pale frozen to the spot along with Yuki and Haru.

"Well, that's an interesting question! Would you like to be told or shown?" Shigure asked.

Kyo threw himself at Shigure and wrapped his hands around his throat.

"Eee! Gure-kun!" Ayame tried to pry Kyo off while Kun seemed to be eyeing Kyo's back pocket. Or _was_ she staring at his pocket? Hmm...

¤¤1/2 an hour later.¤¤

Kyo had finally been pulled away from the slightly blue-faced Shigure and Kun was hiding something in her hands. Yuki and Haru sat panting on the floor. Haru was left to pull Kyo off Shigure, and Yuki off Ayame. All seemed calm until a Nanatsu Doubutsu classic moment happened.

"Who's Victoria?"

"What's her secret?"

"How come the ladies in the magazine don't have shirts?"

"What's that black thing?"

"Why's that lady looking at me funny?"

"She's not wearing anything..."

"What's Playboy?"

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N:** And so ends chapter five. I would have updated earlier but I started High School on the 7th and DAMN is our school big. I'm in the largest graduating class in Westview history. 600freshman. Our school is HUGE. We have like 95classrooms alone. Also, look for a story called Raining Fire. It's an original story by the Kitsu&Ame corporation. Hee. If you like this story, by god you'll love that one. Anywho, hope you review and laughed as much as you did for chapter4. Sorry Usagi! There was just no room for your powers here. But they'll be in the next one, promise! If you must contact me...

**Xanga: **BlackFoxDemon

**Hotmail:** kuroshi(underscorehere)kitsune

**Next Chapter: **Kun learns Japanese, but that's not the only thing she learns...Usagi finally gets her powers! And...fear the mighty squirrel!


	6. Midget Karaoke

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Six: Midget Karaoke**

**A/N: **Uploading original.**  
**Um, about the 'note from me' thing...I was feeling depressed because someone I knew died. Yeah...Story is now on 'un-hold' mode. I shall continue in his memory.

**Review Responses:**

**Duct Tape Kitten: **¤stares at Kyo plushie¤ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¤glomps manymanymanymanymany times¤ Tank oooooo! And yes, it was interesting. This chapter starts out interesting too. Fweeness! ¤gives a black kitten named 'deathtoallwritersblock'¤ I'm running out of ideas of what to give...

**Usa-chan: **They come in this chapter! Hopefully... ¤gives extremely frightened Yuki¤ Hereya go!

**Kaeru Soyokaze: **Yay! The Pug! ¤hugglz¤ He must be lazy 'cuz I've had writer's block for a while. Or maybe he just can't stand up against the evil that is homework. Either way... ¤gives Pug extra-strength power-up chopsticks¤ Heh heh heh... ¤gives extremely scared 'cow'¤ Heh heh heh...this will show you to eat my outlines but not my homework!

**Ashley Porter: **Yay! You loved it! I know, isn't High School such a pain? Here you go! ¤gives a random plushie¤ And yes, I am okay...kinda.

**word dreamer 999:** Seriously! Wow...first Kun cries, then you pass out...this is my best story ever. ;; ¤glomps¤Thank yoooouuuu! ¤gives $100¤

**A/N: **Yeah. For those of you who read the 'note from me', ignore that. A friend of mine died on Thursday and I was questioning life. I was kinda depressed. Thanks, Sakana. For staying on the phone with me and everything. On a happier note, my B-Day is on Sunday, the 10th. Hope to get some presents! And now, Nanatsu chappy six!

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

"Rrrrr..."

"Don't give me that look, Kyo-kun. You're the one who attacked me."

"Rrrrrrrrr..."

After the 'incident', Haru was left to escort Kun home. It was then he noticed she had taken Kyo's wallet. He had chased her for and hour and found her three hours later. It didn't necessarily help that Haru had no sense of direction _what so ever_. Now Saki and Arisa were at Shigure's house, the children finally revealed to them.

"Please stop. I hid the...'magazines' where the children will never find them. Speaking of them, they are playing in my room. Wonder what they're doing in there...Hm."

"..."

"Look! It's a pink bunny!"

"He's got a bow tie!"

"...Oh..."

"_Rrrrrrrrrrr_..."

¤¤Crash! Thump.¤¤

"Aaahhh! Yuki-kun! Haa-kun! _Heeeeeelp!_"

"_**Rrrrrrrr!" **_

"Eek! Kyo-kun! Stop!"

"Why's orangey attacking Shigure-san?"

"I would rather like to know why he is bound with rope."

"_Aaahhh!_"

¤¤Crash!¤¤

"Calm down, Kyo!"

¤¤BAM!¤¤

"Eeek!"

"_**Rrrrrr!"**_

"..."

"...Never mind."

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Okay, Kyo. We're going to untie you now. Don't attack Shigure, or we'll sick Kitsu on you, understand?"

"Rrrr..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Haru slowly untied Kyo and he pulled the gag out of the twitching boy's mouth. Kyo stood and walked to the fifth set of paper doors. He sat with his back to everyone on the porch, still rather angry at the turn of events.

"Now that _he's_ taken care of, who are they?" Arisa turned to the children. They sat next to each other and all had their heads turned to the side. They're eyes had glazed over and drool hung from their mouths. Except for Ookami, who seemed to be smiling evilly.

"Let them go, Ookami." Kyo said over his shoulder.

"Aw..." Ookami pouted, then the others seem to be back to 'normal'. Kyo turned back to the shadows while the older people looked at Kyo questionably.

"Strange..." Saki said.

"Everything's strange to you." Arisa said plainly.

"Kitsu-chan...what are we going to do?" Kame asked.

"I don't know Kame-chan." Kitsu sat with her head hung low while Kame looked at her sadly. Both began to cry.

"Eh! K-Kame-kun, Kitsu-chan, what wrong!" Tohru shouted. She practically dove over the table to get to them.

"I-I-It's abou-out Su-un-day." Kitsu said through her tears.

"T-th-the te-en-th." Kame finished.

"Huh? What about the tenth?" Yuki asked.

((Yes, this story stays with current times. In the St. Patrick's Day chapter, it said that we had been with the Sohmas for like, two weeks or something. That's because I've had this idea for a while and I had to bring it up to date. Plus the time in between posts. Shall shut up now.))

"Mu-mu-muma!" Both of the children let their tears flow freely as the hugged each other. Usagi and Neko gazed at the floor and Ookami had his arms around his knees, making only his sad eyes visible; Tora also began to cry.

Sakana was reading Manga.

"Your...mother?" Tohru asked quietly. She gazed down and also began to cry.

"What about your...your mother?" Yuki asked.

"Sh-she-she—_gaghkk!_" ((That's the best choking sound I could do.))

"Kyo-kun!"

"You stupid little brats!" Kyo yelled. He held Kitsu in one arm and Kame in the other...with a head-lock...while he was standing.

"Kyo-kun! What-!"

"_Aaaaaahhhh!"_

"Shigure!"

"_Violated bubbuuuuuuulllllll!"_

((The squirrel returns! Hoo-ha!))

"Kyo! Let...go!"

"Never! It is _my _silver-haired rat-boy! Bwuahahahahahahaa!" Kyo then began petting the head of a _very _emotionallyscarred Yuki.

"Buckaw!"

"It's the _chicken!_"

"Kame! Stop using illusions! And _you! _That is _no _place for a squ-whoa! ...I haven't felt this violated since Aaya came over."

"_Get the hell off of me, Kyo!"_

"_That's not me, you damn rat!"_

"Millions of peaches! Peaches for me! Millions of peaches! Peaches for free!"

"All I wanna do! Is have some fun! And I've got a _fee_lan, that I'm not the _only _one, yeah!"

"Stacy's mom! Has go-ot it going on!"

"I'm blue, daba dee daba dai, daba dee, daba dai, daba dee daba dai."

"These chicks don't even know the name of my band!"

"In the end, it doesn't even matter! I tried so hard, and got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter!"

"Evrahbody's got, sumtin ta hi-ide except for me and mai monkay!"

"Okay! Everybody now! One...two...three!"

"_I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie wo-orld! You can brush my hair! And take me everywhe-ere! So fantastic! My boobs are made of plastic!"_

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N: **This has to be a short chapter. I must get to work on the other Furuba stories and the sequel to Nanatsu...Crap! But yes, there is a sequel...maybe. I'm not sure. God, I don't feel so hot. It feels like a migraine but it's not. I feel hungryish but I just ate. My eyes hurt but they don't. I'm thirsty...I think. So confused! And nauseous...please review! And give me presents! I demand squirrels!

**Hatsuharu: **Eh? turns head to side

**Kitsu: **You shall turn your head to the side and look sexy while doing it!

**Hatsuharu: **...

**Kitsu: **Inside joke. Review! (Wish Kame happy birthday too!)


	7. Special Edition

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Special Edition**

**A/N: **Uploading Original.**  
**Okay, this is a little late, but Sakana, Neko, and I got a little...err...distracted. But it's here now so, yay! Let's get going, shall we?

**Review Responses:**

**AshleyPorter: **Anywho, that thing got deleted and placed with a real chapter. ¤¤gives plushies¤¤

**word dreamer 999:** Really! 00; wow...that's...awesome! 5/337355! ¤¤gives many plushies¤¤

**Kira:** I feel better now. Thanks. ¤¤gives plushie¤¤

**Usa-Chan:** You're always evil. And yes, she is unfair! Grrr...

**Duct Tape Kitten:** Don't worry; we're all freaks deep down. Except I'm a freak inside and out. Well, here's another chapter!

**Kaeru Soyokaze:** Eeeeeeeeek! Kawaii! ¤¤hugglz¤¤ Eeeeek! ¤¤gives a littler of pugs¤¤ Genki!

**TruGeminiPnai:** Yep, I reviewed! I know...isn't it? ¤¤drool¤¤ Hahaha, okay, yeah. ¤¤shall give you props later¤¤

**Kusanagicat:** Eek! ¤¤gets kicked¤¤ Meany...and don't kill yourself! And yes, his jokes were very wrong. Fwee! Baby squirrels! ¤¤very happy¤¤ Here! ¤¤gives 100 chibi Kyon-Kyon plushies¤¤

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue. Me glad agreement reached. Me also glad me no had to use 'extreme measures'.

**Claimer: **The plot, lines, and characters are mine!

**A/N: **Also, this has nothing to do with the storyline. This is just something completely random and has no connection to the Nanatsu Doubutsu flow. Also, I know I've said this before but, there shall be a chapter on Halloween! Can you guess the theme? Yep! And it's perfect for Ritsu to come in...heh heh heh...

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

"Me no comprehend." Kitsu said. She sat calmly and stared up at the solitary purple eyes of Yuki.

"What I'm saying is...well you see...um..."

"Why is it so hard to say why the squirrel isn't moving?" Kitsu turned her head to the side. Both were in Shigure's study while everyone else was sitting out back.

"Well...Squirrel-san has...gone to a better place."

Kitsu gasped.

"I know it's hard to understand, bu-"

"He went to Disneyland!"

"Huh? No, he-"

"How dare he! We were gonna go together!"

"Kitsu-"

"We were going to do the _hula_." Kitsu sniffed and wiped her eyes. ((Inside joke! And this is where it drifts off...))

"Um...Kitsu-chan?" Yuki asked, a sweat drop going down his face.

"Yes?" a voice behind him said. Yuki whirled to see a sixteen-year-old girl with long, titanium-silver hair. She had ice-blue eyes and wore a black, knee-length dress with a blue-tank top.

Yuki looked from the girl, to Kitsu, to the girl again. Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, Kitsu, girl, all in the space of one second.

¤¤Twumpff¤¤

"Eeek! Yuki-san! Nooooooooooooooo!" both the girls screamed.

"The shock must have shocked him!" Kitsu said.

"No, really?" the girl said flatly. "If I'm still like this when he wakes up, he'll flip again."

¤¤Bzztpooffidy!¤¤

Smoke surrounded the girl and when it cleared, she looked entirely different. She was now a fourteen-year-old girl and almost waist-length brown hair. She had brown eyes and her skin was slightly tan. She wore a white T-shirt with a dragon pattern and blue cargo-jeans.

"This is better!" she said, looking herself over.

Kitsu considered the situation, and then held out her hand.

"I'm Kitsu, who the hell are you?"

"The real version of you!"

"...Huh?"

"You're a character based on me! Just in chibi form." ((That's right! It's-))

"I'm...the authoress!"

¤¤DUN, dun, _DUUUU_--¤¤

"The what?"

"Curse you! You ruined my dramatic introduction!"

"Kitsu!" a voice cried from downstairs. "What the hell's going on up there!"

"Nothing, Kyon-san!" Kitsu said. She turned back to 'The Authoress'. She seemed giddy.

"K-Kyon-san?" 'The Authoress' giggled a little and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Kitsu ran after her.

"Nnn..." Yuki pushed himself of the ground and looked to his right and out the open door. He then looked to his left, and yelled.

"Noooooooooo!"

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"Kitsu! There you are; what the hell was...who the hell are you?" Kyo asked 'The Authoress'.

"I'm...The Authoress!" she struck the weirdest pose she could, (one hand on her hip and the other point upwards while one leg was behind her head), then stood normally, looking around the room.

"The Authoress?" the Sohmas asked in unison.

"Yep! Which reminds me, there can't be two of us." She turned to Kitsu. "It would cause an anomaly!"

"Yeah!" Kitsu said. "A face-lime conundrum!"

"You mean a space-time continuum."

"Yeah, that. Well," Kitsu turned to the others. "BaiMoo..." Kitsu waved as she faded from view.

"We have to go too..." the rest of the children faded.

"What the hell's going on!" Kyo yelled. He was angry, frustrated, and contemplating ways to kill someone, _anyone_. Basically, he was just being himself on a good day.

Suddenly, a light-green smoke rose from the floorboards. It grew to five feet, and then dispersed. There, in the place where Kame had been, was a fourteen-year-old boy with light tan skin and brown eyes. He had short black hair and was wearing a black shirt, a blue-cloth vest with fire at the hems, and denim cargo jeans.

"Who the hell are you!" Kyo yelled.

"Eeeeeeeee!" 'The Authoress' screamed then threw herself at the boy. "Mi-kun!" ((pronounced 'my-coon' by the way.))

"Wha-_gaaaaaaah!_" the boy yelled out before he was tackled to the ground.

"Oo! Hearts!" Shigure laughed and giggled as he and Ayame ran around the two new teenagers and began playing with the hearts that appeared above them. Well, 'The Authoress' actually.

The boy looked at Yuki and Hatsuharu. "_Help!_" he choked out.

The two Sohmas took his arms and attempted to pull him away from 'The Authoress', only to be attacked in a fury of hisses, bites, claws, kicks, chopsticks, and plushies.

"My Mi-kun! _Mine!_"

"Yes, don't interfere with love, Yuki-kun, Haa-kun."

Both the boy and 'The Authoress' stared wide-eyed at Shigure.

"What?"

"Well it's obvious you love him!" Shigure said smiling. He poked at 'The Authoress' and seemed giddy.

"Oh, yes. Quite right. _Deep _love." Ayame smiled at the frozen boy as he elbowed him teasingly in the side.

"_What!"_ the boy yelled. If suddenly appearing somewhere and being tackled by a girl who then attacked two boys with plushies didn't scare him, _this_ sure as hell did.

"Yep! I love him! Very much so, at that." 'The Authoress' smiled at Shigure. Almost smiling..._too_ happily. She then glared murderously at him and slowly pulled out a butcher's knife.

"As a friend, you _sickos!_"

"Eeeee!"

"Um...Yuki, do you think we should—Yuki?"

"Yeah! Kill the bastard! _Send him to hell!_"

"...Yuki..."

"_Diiieee!"_

"Yuki! Put the knife down!"

"Mi-kun!"

"Kiarra!"

"Mi-kuuuuuuuun!"

"Kiarra, what're you--Gah!"

"Bird..."

"Die, you evil snake! Bwuahahahahahahaa!"

"Nooooooooo!"

"Eee! I was just kidding!"

"Sicko! Friend! Friendfriendfriend!"

"Must escape..."

"No! Mi-kun, don't leave me!"

"Bird...!"

"Eek! Kyo-kun, no!"

"Die, birdie!"

¤¤Chk chk. Boom!¤¤

"Squawk!"

¤¤Thump!¤¤

"Wait, where the hell did Yuki and Ayame come from!"

"..."

"Kiarra...who are these people?" The boy asked.

"Oh! They're the Sohmas! And I go by Ryuu."

"I thought you were Kitsu." Yuki said, still holding the knife to Ayame's neck.

"No, Kitsu was _based_ on me. And I'd pull that knife back if I were you." Ryuu said.

"Why?"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

A crash sounded as a fourteen-year-old girl with black hair leaped through the paper door. She ran at Yuki, and then slammed him to the ground, beating him with a fan.

"Eh! Saka-chan, no! If you keep it up Satchi will—"

"_YUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

A second girl jumped through the roof and landed on top of the first. She began stabbing Sakana ((the girl with the fan)) with metal chopsticks with red tassels.

"Ow! Sonova _bitch!_" Sakana threw her arm back and smacked Satchi ((stab-happy chick)) with her fan. Satchi fell back and landed on top of a yellow bunny who had transformed in all the commotion.

"Owwie! Waaaaaaa!" the bunny cried as Satchi glared at it. It cried harder when it was smacked over the head with metal chopsticks.

"_Miiiiiiiiiiijiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ a fourth girl ran threw the front door ((quite literally)) and smashed Satchi into the wall. She had short black hair and a carrot in one of her hands. She began smacking Satchi with her carrot.

"Eeeeee! Stop _touching_ me!" Satchi pushed the girl over and she landed on top of a tiger kitten who was making its was over to Tohru before becoming _le striped pon-cake_.

All the new comers stared wide-eyed at the flat kitty. Usa ((carrot-smacker)) seemed to loose all color in her face. Tohru and the Sohmas immediately found out why.

"_Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssaaaaaaaaaa!"_

A fourteen-year-old girl smashed through the wall with a claw attached to her hand. She had short light-brown hair and murder in her eyes. She let loose a cat-like roar and slashed at Usa.

Usa screamed and just barely dodged the attack. She tripped backwards and crashed into both Sakana and Satchi. Kimiko ((slash-attack)) didn't seem to care if she slashed one or twenty. She charged forwards and slashed at them again, only to trip at the same moment the other girls did. All their weapons went flying at one particularly pissed orange-haired boy.

The force of the sudden blows ((the power was increased because the weapons are magical)) pushed Kyo against the wall. The fan and carrot were reflected and hit Hatsuharu instead.

Both boys fell unconscious and badly injured on the floor.

The four girls, now in a large pile, were all pale. They looked horrified beyond belief and fear was clearly written in their faces and eyes. They slowly turned their heads to face Ryuu, who had been relatively quiet.

Until now.

Ryuu's hair was floating about her as the aura of fire grew more and more at an incredible rate. Her eyes were perfectly black and her nails had grown into six-inch long claws.

"Ry...Ryuu?" Kame ((Mi-kun)) asked quietly and uncertainly.

"_**I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"**_

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"I...can't...do it!" Ryuu screamed suddenly. Everyone was in one place or another, charred, unconscious, or singing.

"What can't you do?" Satchi asked.

"Continue this chapter! I was gonna add more to it 'cuz it's really late but I can't do it!" Ryuu screamed.

"Then end this damn thing!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay! Anything for my Kyon-Kyon-sama-chan!"

"I'm not you're—"

**----END----**

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**Ryuu:** I know it's late. I tried to post it, I really did, but I couldn't--wait. This is perfect! I know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter! Stay tuned! For next time its...HALLOWEEN! (and no, Kiarra isn't my real name)


	8. Multiple Attacks Part One

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Seven: Multiple Attacks  
****Part One**

**A/N:** Eep! I'm so sorry I didn't post on Halloween like I said I would! I had no time. Then school and all, but this weeks a four-day weekend so I'll try as hard as I can to post before week's end. If I don't, I will rip the pages from volume three and scribble over Kyo's face! That's how determined I am! And this is a one-half chapter. It's suspense! Well, won't keep you anymore. Prepare to ask questions, as the plot unfolds!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Furuba is the property of Natsuki Takaya.

**Claimer: **The characters, plot, theme, story-line, and everything that happens here are mine. I worked very hard on all of them. If you want to use them, simply ask me.

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

((...I'm stuck...crap! eats two pieces of candy Sugar digesting...shiver Whoo! Hahahaha!))

"Kyon-san! Whee! Hahahahaha! Go red! Go blue! Ohmygawd...who said that? Oh! It was me! Hahahahaha! Whoooooooooooo!"

Kitsu had yet again found the candy, even though there wasn't any, and was on a sugar high.

"Whee! I'm high! Hahahahaa! Whoooo!"

"It's not even Halloween yet..." Kyo said, sweatdropping.

"Que sera sera, Kyo-kun! What ever will happen, will happen."

««Crash!»»

"Oo...sparkly!

"Even if it involves Kitsu-chan breaking into the basement and playing with active wires."

At that moment, the light throughout the house flickered on and off as a familiar 'bzzt' sound filled the air. Kyo continued to glare at Shigure. Uotani, Saki, and the other Sohmas had gone home leaving the chibi to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Arisa and Saki had taken Tohru with them when they saw Kitsu running through the house screaming and completely on fire...again.

Yuki then walked into the living room with part of his clothes burnt through and Kitsu in his arms; she was unconscious.

"Ah! The Prince returns!" Shigure said, smiling dreamily, or as Kyo called it, dementedly.

"How did you know that?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison.

"Now, now. A novelist _never_ reveals his secrets!" Shigure said, pointing up to the ceiling and stating matter-of-factly. "Here! Let me take the sleeping gem for you, my dear Prince!"

As Shigure reached out to take the girl, Kyo snatched her from Yuki and glared at Shigure as he held her close. He still hadn't recovered from the magazines, let alone everything else.

"Mmm..."

The three looked at Kitsu as she whimpered and punched Kyo. Not that she could do much damage.

"Akito..."

The three stared as the small girl uttered the name. Her eyes suddenly opened but they were empty. Anger suddenly filled them as she glared a deadly gaze into the air.

"_Let go of my Eggo, bitch!"_

The three didn't seem at all surprised.

"Kitsu-chan...?" Yuki asked through a heavy sweatdrop.

She was asleep.

"Well, now we know Kitsu-chan talks in her sleep." Shigure said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Moo...hahaha...Kyonkichi-sama-san-chan-kun..." Kitsu then opened her blank ice-blue eyes and turned her head 180 degrees to face Shigure. Her eyes were wide and she spoke in a possessed voice.

"The squirrel...he will have his way with you soon enough." And with that, she rolled onto the floor with a thump and snored quite loudly.

"Even when she's sleeping she's strange." Yuki said, smiling upon the girl.

"What does she mean, '_he _will have _his_ way with you'?" Kyo asked.

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz...Mini Oreo Bite Size!"

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-lease?"

"No."

"_Please!_"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"No!"

"Pretty pleasey cheesy!"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

"Kyooon-saaaaaaaaan!"

"No! You are not going to the fifth universal dimension to buy chimeras then go to Jupiter's counter reality to see the rabid blue monkeys _alone!_" Kyo yelled over his Calculus homework. Tora, Neko, and Kitsu were standing across the table from him with their hand behind their backs and using the best kitten and pup eyes they could muster.

"But we _won't _be alone! Miji-kun's coming with us!" Tora said, obviously thinking this would work.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It _was_." Neko said, glaring at her sister. "But _smart-one_ over here screwed it up!"

"Well, thank you. I know I'm smart but it's nice to—heeyyy..."

"Well...why don't you come too, Kyon-san? You could take a break from your homework and you wouldn't have to worry about us!" Kitsu said, smiling.

Kyo was still unconvinced as he stared blankly at them.

"Fine." The girls turned to leave. "I guess we'll just have to ask Gure-san and Yame-san to come with us."

"I'll come, just stay the hell--"

"Yay! Okay, see you in an hour! Bye now!" and with that, they were gone with a flash of ice, fire, and lightning.

"You do realize you were tricked, right?" came Yuki's voice.

"Better to be tricked by the ones you care for then the one you _loath_." Kyo said coldly. He shut his book, grabbed his pencil, and walked past Yuki.

It was then that Yuki realized that Kyo wasn't talking about him; that he was the one Kyo loathed. He was talking about someone else.

"Poor boy. And here I was hoping he had gotten over the whole murder thing."

Yuki turned and saw a tall man wearing a black cloak. In his hand was a long sword that still held the stain of the blood from its previous victim.

"Ah, well. It just makes it that much easier to kill my children." He said.

Yuki was horrified by what he had heard. The man noticed the lack of color in Yuki's face and smiled.

"Their powers have developed nicely, don't you think? Only a small wait left...then the spell will be lifted and Kyo will no longer be in the way. This has played out _so_ nicely, it's a wonder nobody even realized it. And that's why you see me now. I'm here to tell you you're part in this fantastic little play of mine."

"You think this is a game?" Yuki asked though his growing rage.

"Oh, I don't _think _this is a game, I _know_ it is. After all, I'm the creator of it, aren't I?"

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"_Kyo! Kyo!" _

He was on his knees and shaking. He had his head down with only his weak arms to hold him up as he shouted again and again.

"_Kyo!"_

"Yuki-kun? Yuki-kun...what's wrong?"

Yuki turned his head and saw Shigure standing in the doorway through his long bangs.

"Where's Kyo?"

"They left already. Are you alright?" Shigure asked. He walked over to Yuki and put his hand on Yuki's back.

"Should I call Haa-san?"

"No. I...it's nothing." Yuki sat upright and brushed his bangs away. He was still shaking as he stared at the spot where _he _had been.

"I must go to the main house to speak with Akito-san. Are you sure you're okay, Yuki-kun? You don't want to have another attack, do you? Think of what Aaya would say! He would never forgive me which inevitably lead to our separation! It pains me to even _think _of such a thing!" Shigure put his other hand against his forehead and cried.

Yuki looked away and though about recent events with the cries of 'My Aaya! My poor, sexy, Aaya!' in the background.

'_Dammit, Kyo.'_

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"You midgets ready yet?" Kyo asked as he leaned against the store wall. Tora, Neko, Kitsu, and Kame stepped out of the warp-hole with their tiny arms carrying paper bags twice their size.

"We're ready!" Kame said, one sea-green eye barely visible between the two bags.

"What the hell is all this stuff, anyway?" Kyo asked. They stepped towards the sixteen-armed man and handed him the bags. In less that a second he handed back a small glass ball to Kyo. He put the ball in his pocket and walked to a black-hole with a ticket register in front. Kyo stuffed the tickets in and he personally made sure the children went through.

"It's for Helloween!" the four children screamed as they stepped out of the white-hole.

"I really don't want to know." The after-effect wind pulled at him and sent his black shirt and cargos awry. The chibis were actually light enough to spin in mid-air.

"She soars through the air with the leastest of ease! It's chibi Kitsu on the flying monkeys! How do you like my song Kyon-sama?" Kitsu said from between her legs as she had landed upside down on her head.

"It's certainly...creative, I'll give you that."

"Sweetness!" Kitsu cried.

Kyo took Kitsu's ankle and held her up in front of him. He stared at her and she stared back. She slowly held out her finger.

"Pull my finger."

"I think I'll pass." Kyo said, dropping her.

"Wheeeee-ow! Wait, that didn't hurt! Hahahahahaa! Wait, no, never mind. That did hurt. Ah! I'm dying! Nuuuuuuuuu! Good-bye cruel, cruel, monkey world! I shall not miss you!"

Kitsu put the back of her hand on her forehead ((It's Shii-san!)) and fell to the ground. Neko and Tora looked at each other and shook their heads. Kame looked at the cube he had taken from Kyo's pocket while Kyo picked Kitsu up, who was pretending to be dead.

"C'mon." Kyo led the way down the busy marketplace to another black-hole and pushed the children in front of him as they tried to slip away. They stepped through after a walking-bat and before a pencil. The exited at an alleyway and walked down and turned left.

As they walked down the sidewalk Neko continuously poked Kitsu in the cheek.

((You know how Kame is usually quiet and shy-like? Well, remember the chapter title? Go Kame! Whoo!))

"Stop poking me!"

"_I_ thought you were _dead_."

"I am!"

"Well you're pretty lively for a dead guy."

"This is my spirit talking and I'm _not _a _guy_!"

"You sure don't act like it."

"Shut up, _Aura!_"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!"

"C'mon guys!"

"Oh, be quiet, you little brat!"

"Hey!"

"Don't call him a brat, you bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Go to hell!"

"Stupid people first!"

"Oh, well then after you!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Screw you!"

"Guys—"

"Whore!"

"C'mon."

"You don't even know what that _means!_"

"You guys..."

"Well neither do _you_, dumbass!"

"_That's it! I'm gonna kick some ass!"_

And so he did. Kame, who was usually quite shy, launched himself at his sisters and did indeed kick ass. Kyo was helpless to do anything as shock froze him. Kame was always the quiet one and the one who tried to calm others. And here he was, giving new meaning to 'Beat your ass down Tuesday'.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

Yuki sat in his bedroom against the wall below his window. His school things were scattered over his bed and the lights were turned off.

'_You're part is to distract the poor boy so he does not suspect me.'_

'_And what if I refuse?'_

'_You don't really have a choice. You are sick for a reason.'_

'_Sick?'_

'_Yes. You've been sick your whole life; and for good reason. Allow me to explain something to you. Yours and my reality have different streams of time. Though it is against the HigherCouncil, our people may affect the lives of others from different realities. That, is why you are sick.'_

Yuki stared down at the floor. Different streams of time...and his people being able to affect others lives...and him being sick...

"He made me sick...but since time works differently, he must have done it before he killed their mother. He's going to use my attacks to distract the others. But I can just tell them. No, I can't. I pass out after every attack. He's going to use that time to strike."

Yuki wrapped his arms around his knees as his room got darker still.

"But before that, Kyo needs to be out of the way. Is he going to kill Kyo too? And what about the rest of us? What about...?"

Yuki didn't have time to finish as a sudden strike of pain gripped his lungs. He fell on his side and gripped his chest. He couldn't breath.

"You midgets better behave."

"We will Kyon-sama."

Yuki could hear the voices of Kyo, Tora, Kitsu, Kame, and Neko downstairs through the beating of his stressed heart in his ears. Then he heard an explosion and screaming.

"Kyon-sama!"

Yuki forced himself to sit upright, still gripping his chest, but felt a strong hand force him back down. He heard a familiar cold voice whisper in his ear.

"Now is not your time. But it is the time of Usagi."

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N:** Usagi! What does that guy mean! And what's with the explosion? Is the father going to strike _now!_ Is Yuki going to be okay! Gah! You people, as well as me, will just have to find out in the second half of the chapter. That's why there aren't any review responses, 'cuz I wanna do the whole chapter. But all you people get plushies for following the adventures of the chibi. Thanks! I just can't believe that in 6.5 chapters Nanatsu will be over. That's why you should expect longer chapters. And no flaming! You knew Nanatsu had to end sometime, right? And don't worry, it won't _really_ end! Tee hee. Please review!


	9. Now You See It, Now You Don't

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Nine: Now You See It, Now You Don't**

**A/N: **Uploading continues!!

**Review Responses:  
****Kusanagi: **Eep! I'm sorry! It was the writer's block I tell you! THE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! ««gives brand new DDR mat»» Don't hate me!! ;;  
**HikariUsa: **...Erm...look on the bright side, you kick his ass. ««gives Miji-chan plushie»»  
**Kaeru Soyokaze: **Does everybody want him to burn...? ««gives random plushie and pixie sticks»»  
**Kira: **...00; Eep. ««gives plushie and candy and runs off»» Eeeeeeeek!!!  
**Sophia815: **It was? Huh...hopefully this chapter will be less confusing! ««gives random plushie and candy»»  
**Duct Tape Kitten: **Yesh, UsagiBunbun. Eeeeek! ««hugglz squirrel»» I shall name you Todd!! ««eats cake and Chinese food with Todd»» Yayness! Me wuvz youzez!! ««gives plushies, candy, and kitten plushies»»

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba. I own partial Furubaness, but not Furuba itself.

**Claimer: **I do own the characters, lines, plot, twists, the flow, theme, background, scheme, and everything in the like. I worked hard on them, dammit! So no stealing!!

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

Yuki opened his eyes and saw large hazel ones _very _close to his own.

"Aaaaaaaahh!!"

Yuki pushed himself away so fast he—

««Thumpuffer!!»»

--fell out of the bed.

"Rise and shine!" Neko said, sitting on his pillow.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!! Yuki-kuuuuuuuun!!!"

The door slammed open and before Yuki or Neko could even blink, another pair of large brown eyes were on top of him and a familiar, what used to be gentle, voice was screaming in his ear.

"Yuki-kun-are-you-alright-we-came-home-and-you-were-on-the-floor-and-you-were-passed-out-I-didn't-know-what-to-do-was-it-an-attack-what-happened-oh-it's-all-my-fault-I-shouldn't-have-left-what's-wrong-does-your-head-hurt-oh-my-god-it's-an-other-attack-please-be-okay-I-was-really-worried-when-we-came-back-I-didn't-know-what-happened-**Ithoughtyouweredeadareyouokay?!?!?!!!!!!**"

And then Tohru passed out.

"H-Honda-san..."

"Yuki-kun?"

Shigure and Hatori stepped into sight with Momiji and Hatsuharu. Hatori stepped forward and helped Yuki back into bed ((along with trying to get Neko off the pillow. Hope he got his rabies shots!)) while Shigure was left to hold back Momiji and Hatsuharu. Not easy.

Not easy until the hero of our story stepped in! That's right! The one, the only, the lovesick, the furry, the bubble violator, the kung-fu master, Todd the Squirrel!!

Shigure tried to fend off Momiji, Hatsuharu, Usagi, and Todd while Yuki remembered something.

"Where's Kyo?!"

Everyone froze since Yuki had yelled quiet loudly.

"What?"

Kyo then stepped into sight holding Ookami and Kitsu under his arms while they tried to grab at each other. Ah, sibling rivalry. Isn't it just nice when a young brother and sister try to blow each other up by using fire and darkness?

Yuki, seeing Kyo, was even more confused. He looked at Usagi.

'_Now is not your time. But it is the time of Usagi.'_

Yuki thought of how Usagi was the last one to gain her powers.

"Usa-chan?"

"Eh?!"

"Have you gotten your powers yet?"

"No." she then whirled around to face Ookami. "Say nothing!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ookami said, slightly smiling.

As the three children fought, Yuki stared down at his knees. _'It was a fluke.'_ He thought.

'_He didn't cause that attack. It was just me. As long as Kyo's alive, the children will be too. But why?'_

"Yuki? Is something on your mind?" Hatori asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. What was that explosion?"

"It wasn't me!" Kitsu immediately yelled.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"It was too! Admit it!"

"What's there to admit? It wasn't me you stupid mutt!"

"Don't call me a stupid mutt you overgrown rat!"

"Don't call me an overgrown rat, you gaison!"

((I will now provide translations if they are PG-13 rated))

"Kyno!" ((Nope.))

"Laycozu!" ((Nu-uh.))

"Gencha!" ((Not this one.))

"Beliy!" ((..;))

"Katsu!" ((oo;))

"Gaina cholen benke wa _keyvo si gentou!!" _((o0;))

"Jaliy! Gastu de manka lenku sen _kai tsune mechu na!!" _((00;))

"Wondrous waves..."

"_Gaizumonchaku!!!" _((Where do they learn this stuff?!))

The two dove behind Shigure ((and Todd!)) as Hanajima came into sight.

"_Yuki-kun!!"_

As Tohru regained consciousness ((she was just all spirally-eyed from stress)) Yuki had passed out once more with his head falling perfectly on the pillow...and Neko.

"Eeeeeek!!" Tohru, Usagi, Momiji, Kisa, Neko, and Shigure all...well, 'eek-ed', as Kitsu and Ookami finally showed themselves.

"S'he okay?" Uotani poked her head into the room.

"He's just tired." Hatori said as he stood. He slowly lifted Yuki's head and pulled out ((a hissing)) Neko.

"Kyon-sama?" Kitsu asked. As the others talked she walked over to him and pulled on his pant leg.

"Mm?"

"Can I borrow this?"

Kyo looked down to see Kitsu holding one of his CD's.

"...You wanna borrow my Linkin Park CD?"

((I can so imagine him sitting in his room and blasting the volume in his headphones while he does his homework. Whoot! Linkin Park! ««listening to Live in Texas CD»» I am. Little bit of loneliness, little bit of disregard, a handful of complaints but I can't help the fact, that everyone can see these scars. I am...shutting up now.))

"Yes!"

"...Okay."

"Yay!"

"But why?"

Kitsu didn't hear him as she had immediately pulled out his CD player and began playing a song full blast...as well as singing full blast.

"_**When I look into your eyes  
**__**There's nothing there to see  
**__**Nothing but my own mistakes  
**__**Staring back at me"**_

"What's she doing?" Uotani asked wide-eyed. Everyone was now watching Kitsu.

"Dancing?" Momiji offered.

"She's studying!" Usagi and Neko said. Ookami was too freaked out to say anything.

"For what?" Shigure asked.

"It's a secret!"

"That is _never _good." Kyo said.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called cheerfully.

"Ah! Another delicious meal made by our very own Tohru-kun!" Shigure said happily. He set his paper down and began eating.

Kyo soon joined them, looking incredibly tired. His shirt was all awry and his hair was a mess.

"Kyo-kun! Ah...what happened to you head?" Shigure asked.

"What happened to _yours?_" Kyo said defensively.

"Well if you must know, Todd has yet to have a place to sleep and obviously slept with me for the night. Well, maybe _slept _isn't exactly the right word to use...if you know what I mean." Shigure winked at the wide-eyed Kyo and Tohru.

"I know what you mean!" Tora, Kitsu, Neko and Ookami slide down a rail of ice that Tora had made. They all flipped in the air and landed, more or less, gracefully on their feet next to the table.

Tora and Neko landed next to each other and took a bow. Ookami hadn't actually meant to flip and so landed on his back. Kitsu _had_ meant to flip; however, she hadn't meant to _land_.

"Oww..."

"Eek! Kitsu-chan are you all right?!" Tohru dropped her spatula and ran over to the girl.

"That hurt more than the time I fell of the 3,000 foot cliff!" ((Remember this for later!))

"Erm..."

"I'm too used to her to be shocked." Kyo said. He picked her up and held her by the ankles upside-down.

"Maybe the blood rushing to your head'll help."

"No...you're just making the voices in my head angry. Huh? What's that? Oh. Okay, then. Kyon-sama, Bob Chicken says not to spray him with the battery acid. Huh? Okay! If you excuse me I must now burn down Aaya-san."

"Nobody's stopping you." Kyo said in unison with the newly arrived Yuki.

"I am!"

Ame suddenly ran down the stairs, tackled Kitsu, and trapped her sister in a wind bubble.

"No killing Aaya-san!!"

"Woosh-woosh!" came the response.

"Never!" Sakana increased the wind pressure and Kitsu was now floating upside down with her silver-hair floating about in the bubble.

"You punishment for planning to kill Aaya-san is...Todd gets fixed!"

As soon as Kitsu understood what 'fixed' meant, her eyes glared at her older sister. Fire then surrounded the bubble and blocked her from view. As the dust cleared, Kitsu was once again on silver fire.

Sakana raised her hands and set a strong jet of ginger-wind towards Kitsu only to have it blocked by the intensified silver-fire shield.

"Enough!"

A blast of honey-ice froze the wind and the snowflakes shattered as they hit the ground. Kitsu and Sakana both sent attacks towards Tora and Neko created a russet-lightning shield.

"Are they fighting again?" Usagi said. She leaned against Yuki's leg as she watched her sisters fight. Ookami was standing in front of the battle quickly getting irritated.

All four girls sent their attacks and wind and lightning, fire and ice, all met in the middle, neither side gaining an advantage.

Ookami snapped.

"_**Stop it now!!"**_

Dark tentacles rose from the floor and the whole room seemed to darken. His sisters ignored him and the darkness grew stronger. It swirled around Ookami and created a kind of black whirlwind. Ookami yelled out as the darkness swelled and finally, all the lights shattered and the whole house was pitch black.

There was a split second of light which came from the attacks but they immediately were canceled out by the dark.

"Great going, Ookami." Kitsu muttered.

"Oh, shut up! It's your guys' fault anyway."

"It's not _our_ fault you can't keep your temper, jackass." Neko said.

"The fault is on _all _of you." Kyo said to the chibi. He was angry, though nobody could tell through the complete dark. It was like shutting yourself in a closet in the middle of the night with no lights at all.

And this is what scared Usagi.

She was the youngest, after all. The only one without any powers. If she was alone, she was defenseless. And that's exactly how she felt; even though she was standing next to Yuki and could hear her brother and sisters yelling, she felt like that.

Alone.

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

'_And then there were none.' _A voice whispered in Yuki's ear. _'I told you it was her time, didn't I? Yes, I believe I did. And now there is almost no time at all to wait for the strike. I'd step away from my daughter if I were you.'_

Yuki turned around to look for him, but in vain. He felt someone grip his arm and pull him away from Usagi. It was the same grip from the previous day.

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

Usagi reached out to touch Yuki's leg, but he wasn't there. She reached further and even stepped closer to where he was, but he still wasn't there.

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

"Shut up you—"

"What's wrong, Neko? Cat got—"

"Hey, wh—"

"Dammit! Stop messing aro—"

"Kyo-kun, are y—"

"Tohru—"

There were no voices.

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

"Yu-Yuki-sama? Kyon-san? Gure-san?"

No one.

"Sakana? Tora?"

Nothing.

"Neko?! Kitsu?!"

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

'_Aw, aren't you going to call for me? How sad.'_

"Shut...up..."

'_Are you still able to talk? Hm. You'd think this particular attack would have taken care of you by now.'_

"Why...Usagi's not..."

'_Why? Why not? I need her to gain her powers. This will certainly guarantee she does.'_

"What...?"

'_Must I tell you everything? Fear is one of the simplest ways to gain what you need. Remember that.'_

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

'_Little Usagi. Are you alone?'_

"Wha?"

'_Would you like me to keep you company?'_

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

'_Here's one more lesson for you. If Usagi were to gain her powers while alone, and with me, she would think her family had left her. Naturally she would hate you all. You left her alone in the dark. Her powers may be filled with light, but light can be corrupted. Everything can. Isn't that the way of your reality?'_

**»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«»«¤»«¤»«**

"Wha?"

'_Would you like me to stay with you? That way you won't be alone.'_

"Alone..."

'_Yes. Alone in the dark. That's the way your family left you isn't it? Alone in the dark? Just walked away from you.'_

Usagi stood there with the voice speaking around her. It was then she remembered something Kitsu had told her in just about the only time she had been serious in her six years of life.

**»_"_**_Remember this, 'cuz this is going to be just about the only time I'll ever be serious in my six years of life. When you're in the dark, and totally alone, just know that there will always be light. No matter what, until the day you die, there will always be light. You, and only you, will always have light. You were born with it and you'll die with it.**"**_**«**

She had never remembered it because Kitsu had told her when she was only one. Kitsu was two at the time, and completely gave new meaning to 'the terrible two's', and was even in the middle of a fire spree at the time, but still managed to be serious at least once. And that one time really helped Usagi right now. So unlike the time Kitsu had set Usagi on fire and threw her over a 3,000 foot cliff and jumped after her, but that's a different story.

'_You're not going to be alone anymore.'_

"But I never was."

'_What?'_

"I've still got the memories of my family. And I'll always have the light."

'_What can light do in the dark? Unless it is strong, it will not survive.'_

"Even if it's weak, it can always depend on fire and lightning. And water, wind, ice, and even the darkness. They're all part of a family."

'_Family means nothing if you're alone.'_

"Well it doesn't help if your father tries to turn you to the dark side after he killed your mother and is now setting out to steal your powers and kill all your guardians, you know."

((Yeah! Shove that up your ass, you stupid lame excuse for a warrior father! Bwuahahahahaa!!))

'_Hm. Maybe you're not as helpless as I thought. But you're still alone.'_

"You point being...?"

'_My point being...'_

Usagi didn't have time to even blink as two arms wrapped around her.

'_...it's much easier to kill you. You reached your powers so I can now destroy you.'_

"That's what every jackass says right before they get their ass kicked."

A thin border of carnation light outlined the small figure of Usagi and continued to outline her forcing the thin line to become thicker. As it grew, it also acted as a shield, pushing the arms farther and farther away from her.

When the arms were completely off of her, the pink light suddenly sent out five rays, each landing on Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and the chibi. The light became an aura and aura filled the room with blinding carnation light, causing everyone unable to see each other.

The dark was gone. The father was gone.

And so was Usagi.

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•€∆←↑↓→**

**A/N: **Just one more after, then more new things!!


	10. Flow Error

**Nanatsu Doubutsu  
****Chapter Ten: Flow Error**

**A/N: **After this, there will be new chapters. I can't say when, but I am hoping by then end of this week there will be a new one. I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG!!!

_**IIIIIII'MMMM SSOOOOOOO SSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki-sama in all her Furuba glory does. Or Smile Empty Soul and their songs. Or Evanescence and their songs. Or Inu-Yasha, which is owned by Takahashi-sama. Or Pamela Anderson. She owns herself. You'll see.

**Claimer: **I own the chibi, the language, and whoever else was created by my insanity that comes in here. And the beanie. I own the beanie. And Kuylen, Ghen, Gylu, and Senkou. They are my things. Places, ranks, state of health, and animals. I own them, and you must ask me if you want to use them in any way. And the curses from an earlier chapter. I own them too.

_**LALALALALA!!!IdonothavemyborderthingyanymoresothiswillhavetodoLALALALALA!!!**_

"Let's watch the Halloween video again!" Tora screamed in all her boredom.

"Yay!" yelled five of the other chibi, throwing their arms in the air. Kitsu looked at Ookami, and smacked him over the head.

"Grr. Yay." Ookami said pitifully, raising his hands slightly.

_**In the video….**_

The view whirled around as such: table, ear, window, door, upside-down Hatori, foot, T.V., ear, ceiling, pink hair, door, upside-down Hatori, Tohru, and upside-down Hatori.

"I've got it!" came Usagi's voice, though she wasn't in view. "I have mastered the spam reporter!"

"Cam corder. And I'm upside-down." Hatori said.

_**In front of the T.V…..**_

"He's defying gravity!" Kitsu said, amazed.

_**In the video….**_

"Oh, oops."

Usagi flipped the cam corder and Hatori was standing upright.

"I like your costume, Tori-san! You look just like a doctor!" Usagi said.

"I am a doctor."

"Now, now, Tori-san! Don't get carried away!"

"Never mind." Hatori sighed.

"That's right! Kitsu never did have a mind!"

_**In front of T.V…..**_

"Hey!"

_**In the video….**_

"Hey!"

The view went to Kitsu standing at the bottom of the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Eep. Uh--err--Kitsu-chan! Um…what's wrong?" Usagi said, the camera looking at all the nearby exits.

"Where's the scissors?"

"I think Neko has them."

"Kay. Thanks!" and Kitsu walked away.

"Wait, what do you need scissors for?"

No response.

"Kitsu-chan?!"

Hatori ran up the stairs after her and the camera shook from side to side. It then turned around and saw Shigure in the most disturbing outfit, with the most disturbing hair, and the most disturbing make-up.

He was……

A clown.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"**_

The camera dropped sideways facing the stairs and Usagi's feet were seen running up the stairs as she screamed as loud as her little bunny lungs would allow.

"I still don't like it!" Kyo voice yelled. "How the hell are we supposed to-GAH!!"

The camera flipped over several times and the bottom of Kyo's foot came into view.

"Who the hell left this here?!" he yelled.

"Kyo-kun?!" came a voice from upstairs.

"I'm not here!" Kyo hissed. He then ran for dear life.

"Hello, Kagura-chan!" Shigure greeted.

…………………

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"**_

Kagura's feet were seen running up the stairs as she screamed as well.

"Huh." Shigure said. "Well, we have to save the batteries on this!"

And the screen turned blank….

The view returned pointed down at the floor than rose to see Ayame dressed in a very strange and somewhat disturbing costume.

He was……….

Inu-Yasha.

"Gure-san, where are you?! We're a matching set!" Ayame cried.

The camera shifted to the kitchen doorway to see Shigure in the most disturbing outfit, one so disturbing that the previous clown getup was heaven compared to this.

He was……….

Kagome.

"How do I look?" Shigure said, striking a pose regularly found in Playboy.

"Oh! So very sexy! So very sexy indeed!" Ayame said, giggling.

"Why thank you, Aaya! Haa-san! What do you think?" Shigure asked, looking into the camera.

There was no response.

"Oh dear! I think Haa-san may be in shock at the magnitude of your sexiness, Gure-san!" Aaya said, giggling some more.

Shigure blinked at the camera then shook his finger.

"Now, now, Haa-san! None of that! They may look real, but that doesn't mean you can stare!" Shigure said, pointing to his overly-stuffed chest.

"I don't know which is worse: the curse of the Zodiac, or the curse of _you_." Hatori said, shifting the camera to the stairs. "Whose first to show their costumes?"

"Kyon-san!!" Kitsu cried.

"No!"

"Yes!" Kitsu protested.

"Why the hell should I?!"

"'Cuz if you don't, I'll--!"

Whisperwhisperwhisper

……………………

Kyo then slowly, and reluctantly, walked down the stairs. White lines had been bleached on his black shirt and his cargos were ripped at the knees. He had been forced to wear an eye-patch and a line was drawn on his cheek with a peach marker to form a scar.

"Oh my! Kyonkichi makes a wonderful pirate!" Ayame stated in awe.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Yun-san is next!" came Usagi's voice.

"No I'm not!" Yuki protested.

"Yes you are! Aaya-sama must see!" Sakana argued.

"Nobody is going to see me in this!"

"Oh yes they are!" Kitsu and Neko said in unison. Lightning and fire grew from the floor to the exact height of Yuki. It took a human form, and when it departed, Ayame gasped with shock and giggled with glee.

Yuki was wearing a smaller version of one of Ayame's robes and his hair had grown longer. Save for the twitching of his eye and the murderous gaze he held, he looked exactly like Ayame.

"I knew it! I knew you looked up to me!" Ayame held out his arms wide and stepped towards Yuki to embrace his little brother in a—

"Touch me, and I'll rip out your spine."

"Tohru-kun next! Tohru-kun next!" The chibi chanted.

Tohru walked down the stairs in a beautiful and elegant gown. It was a soft white with rhinestones set in star patterns. A familiar ribbon was worked into her glittery hair. Her hands were held in front of her and she was blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Tohru-kun! You're so pretty!" Shigure said.

"She's a princess!" Momiji cried. They turned to see him in a bunny suit. Tail and all, baby!

Hatsuharu stood behind him wearing his leather pants over his jeans. He also wore a red plaid shirt and a western hat. He was a mighty-fine, grade-A, cowboy.

Standing next to him was a small girl with tan hair and long bangs dressed in a tiger cub costume.

"Saa-chan!" Shigure cried.

"No, Gura-kun!" Kitsu corrected.

Kagura and Kitsu had become friends the previous day when they both realized they were both obsessed with Kyo, and had to unite to protect him from the forces of fangirls! But not to protect him from them, of course.

"Hey, y'all!"

Everyone turned to see Kagura in a, disturbing for Kyo, large dress seen in the o'l western days, way back when. It was light blue in color and the white under-dress's hems brushed the floor.

Kyo's eyes grew wide and twitched severely. No matter what, nothing would stop him from killing himself if Kagura so much as looked at him.

Kagura winked at him and turned to the stairs so she couldn't see Inu-Yasha and Kagome foil his plans of suicide.

Ayame and Shigure, which really wasn't helping his attempted suicide.

"Neko-chan! Why don't you come down here n' show of yer costume for s'all!"

"Hiss!!"

"Bye."

"Wha-? Gah!!"

A small ball of pom-poms and glitter came tumbling down. When she finally stopped, Neko sat there as a murderous cheerleader.

"I hate you, Kitsu."

_**Tshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshhhhh!!!**_

"Nuuuu!" cried Kitsu.

"I knew you did it on purpose!" snarled Neko as she whirled on Ookami.

"Damn! How many times do I have to tell you?! The match threw itself at the tape and light on the way." Ookami retorted.

"Phsaw. You just didn't want people to see you as Pam Anderson." Sakana said, typing away on her new laptop.

Actually, it was Shigure's. She stole it and hoped nobody would notice.

"Where's Kame?" Ookami growled, changing the subject.

"He's upstairs giving Todd a bath." Tora said, curling into a ball with her tiger tail waving in the air.

"_I do it for the dru-ugs! I do it to feel--!_"

"What the _hell_ are you singing?!"

"Smile Empty Soul."

"Stop."

"Fine. _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_"

"Stop, dammit!"

"You said stop S.E.S., but you said nothing about Evanescence!"

"I hope you die soon, Kitsu."

"I love you too, Ookami."

"Shut up."

Kitsu smiled and hugged him.

"Love!"

"I…will…_murder_…you."

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

"I think he means it." Kame said, coming down the stairs with a tan fur ball the size of his fist on his shoulder.

"Oh, _please!_ He said he would kill me when we went to Kuylen, remember? I was fine!"

Kuylen...Major city with lots of attractions.

_**Flashback!**_

"Somebody, help! That poor girl is being attacked by Ghen!"

Ghen...really nasty beasts. Imagine a pissed off Saber-tooth tiger, but twice the size and a lot uglier.

"So much blood….Where are the Gylu, already?!"

Gylu...authorities kinda.

"She's not moving!"

_**End!**_

"Yep! Fine!" Kitsu said. Ookami smiled.

"Fine?! You were legally dead for half an hour!" Neko screamed.

"So? All that matters is that I revived!"

"Yeah, after spending three weeks in Senkou! _Senkou!_"

Senkou...limbo/coma.

"It was fun." Kitsu said, not really getting the picture.

"I'm going to leave now." Sakana shut her laptop and left.

"Oy! Midgets!" Came a cry from upstairs.

"Nandaiyou?!" Kitsu yelled.

"Time for bed! And don't mock me!"

"'Kay!" The chibi rushed up the stairs, miraculously alive, and got dressed, rushed around, before collapsing on the floor with Kyo.

_**Later that night**_

"Hm. He's grown quite attached, don't you think, Syla?"

"…."

"I see. They may be your children Syla, but you can't always protect them."

"They're your children, too."

"Yes, well, that isn't important. What is important, is finding Usagi before they do. If this is to work, Syla, we need her. And I will also need your help. You _will _help, won't you Syla?"

She said nothing and he laughed.

"Hmm. You feel it, don't you? About the boy? He will prove troublesome with that little trick up his sleeve. Let's just hope he doesn't realize how much that can work for them. I leave that to you."

_**Heisevil,lalala!Whatisheplanning,lalalalalaa?!**_

**A/N: **This was supposed the be a fill-in which turned in to a real chapter (somewhat). I shall try very hard to get you a new chapter!! I will try!! ……OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS CHAPTER TEN!!!! PARTY!!!!!


End file.
